Crashing Down
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Tony always secretly considered himself a blessed person. He seemed had it all after all. A great job, great friends, he was even patching things up with Senior. All too quickly everything comes crashing down. He is attacked, betrayed by people he thought cared for him. At least Gibbs, Jimmy, and an old friend rally around him. TRIGGER WARNINGS RAPE and MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH!
1. Wedding Disaster

**A/N: I am going to go ahead and clear up any confusion now. To anyone who follows me or was following "Crashing Down" before. The original story was deleted by the FF admins due to somebody reporting me for violence and inappropriate content for the rating. As a result the original story was pulled and my account was suspended which is why I didn't update on Saturday. Needless to say I have learned my lesson and will be more careful about the ratings I use from now on. I was warned before and have no real excuse. I know that rape and violence are trigger warnings and should have respected the Fan-fiction readers feelings over my wish for more readers. Anyway the only difference in this story is that the rating is now "M".**

* * *

><p>Even though he didn't act like it, Tony DiNozzo considered himself a very fortunate person. He had a great job, great co-workers who were more like family than co-workers. Especially his boss Gibbs who was also like a second father to him. In his early days with NCIS, Gibbs had been his father but now he had patched things up with Senior. Giving him two father's who clearly cared for him. His life was almost perfect. OK maybe not perfect he had his share of pain. His mom died when he was eight. His dad abandoned him at a boarding school when he was twelve. Every girl he had loved had broken his heart either through death or walking away. His team family had come to the edge more times than he cared to remember in his thirteen years on the team. He had seen people he cared about hover between life and death and walk away. He had three cars destroyed because of his job. He had gotten the freaking plague and screwed up his lungs for life but he survived. He had always survived. Then came his dad's wedding. The wedding he had spent months and a good chunk of his savings planning. He had put his heart and soul into it. He had found the perfect menu, decorations, and location for the wedding. He had even helped pick out the suits for his dad and his groom's men and his soon to be step-mom and her bride's maids. He had done everything except plan the date and location. Senior had already planned the date when he told him. Tony didn't blame his dad for that though. It was his wedding after all. It was the invitations that seemed strange to Tony. With the help of McGee he had found a website for an Italian printer that printed the invitations on fine paper and used real gold in the ink. It was expensive but Tony thought his dad would love it. When he called Senior though. He told him that they had already ordered invitations. Tony just shook it off and moved on. It wasn't a big deal. He got his invitation RSVP'd, bought his suit, and asked for the time off with Gibbs and Vance. The director had given him the full week off. So he could enjoy New York and get some much deserved down time. When the big weekend arrived he left Kate and Ziva with the Palmer's and headed up to New York for a week of fun, food, relaxation, and of course a huge wedding. He arrived to his hotel outside the Hamptons at seven-thirty Friday night. He pulled into the parking lot and parked in the closest spot he could find. He only had two bags so there was no sense messing with a cart or bellhop. He picked up his phone to check the memo he had made with the information his dad had given him and saw that he had a missed call from Gibbs.<p>

"Hey Boss. Am I needed back in DC?"

"No Tony, there are no threats to national security. Enjoy your week off. I was just calling to make sure you arrived safely."

"Yeah I am fine, just pulled into the hotel actually."

"Great well take pictures and come by when you get back."

"Will do Boss."

"Bye Tony."

"Bye Boss."

* * *

><p>Tony climbed out of his car and walked into the hotel. He skipped as he walked a full week in a luxury hotel with the first two days all expenses paid. He could not imagine a better vacation. Especially since he would only be summoned back to DC. If national security was at stake. Even then Gibbs and Vance had promised to only call him back if it was desperate If thousands of agents were compromised or something desperate like that. He knew that he must look ridiculous a grown man skipping and smiling like an idiot but he didn't care. Even though he was fortunate and the class clown of Team Gibbs. it was rare for him to be this genuinely happy. He stopped at the desk, rang the bell and waited for somebody to come and get him checked and in and give him his room key.<p>

"May I help you?" The manager asked.

"I am checking in." Tony replied.

"Great may I see your credit card?" The manager asked.

"Oh I am with a wedding party." Tony replied.

"The Montana-Lurden wedding?" The manager asked.

"No DiNozzo-Rosatono." Tony replied.

"Oh I'm sorry that was last weekend." The manager apologized.

"No it's tomorrow." Tony corrected.

"No it was last weekend." The manager argued.

"No it's this weekend." Tony retorted.

"With all due respect sir you have no evidence. I however have the information right here on my computer." The manager contradicted.

"I have the invitation right here." Tony replied handing the manager his invitation.

"This is weird your invitation says this weekend but my computer and every invitation I looked at last weekend said August thirtieth. I guess Mr. DiNozzo really didn't want you to attend his wedding. I am sorry. I hope he wasn't too important to you." The manager apologized. He had genuine sympathy in his eyes.

"I'm his son." Tony croaked.

"oh sir I am so sorry. If there is anything I can do let me know. Of course I can't give you a free room but maybe room service on the house or free mini bar?" The manager offered. He clearly had no idea what to do in this situation.

"No it's fine. I am going." Tony replied it wasn't his dad's wedding. He had no business there.

* * *

><p>Tony picked his bags back up and dashed from the hotel. He was relived that the lobby was pretty much empty except for a couple of college kids who looked like they were too stoned to even register where they were. He could not remember the last time he was this humiliated probably in boarding school if ever. He felt dizzy, sick, and betrayed. He tried to step off the curb but stumbled and ended up falling on his ass. Back on to the side of the curb. He was literally in the gutter. His father was right he did end up in the gutter. His father... what was that about? He was sure that Senior had changed but obviously he was not. He was exactly the same as he always was. Tony felt a sudden vibration in his pocket. He fumbled around until he was able to retrieve his phone. Jimmy was calling.<p>

"Hello?"

"Tony are you OK?"

"Fine"

"OK well uh I was just calling to let you know Breena's cousin is having a c-section on Saturday. Down in North Carolina. We are leaving Friday afternoon. So our neighbor is going to keep Kate and Ziva for you Friday night. She has plans Saturday afternoon around three but if you aren't back by then. She is going to leave them on my counter. Do you still have my key?"

"I do but I don't need it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I am coming home tonight."

"Why? What happened?"

"Nothing happened! Why would you think something happened?!"

"Because you are skipping your dad's wedding."

"Things fell through OK?!"

"Oh well I am sorry and tell your dad I am sorry for him too."

"Yeah thanks Autopsy Gremlin."

* * *

><p>Tony hung up and slammed his phone down on the ground. The screen shattered but he didn't care he could get another one. Material things meant nothing right now. He placed his head in his hands and cried. Not caring who saw or what they thought. Nothing mattered right now. His father had betrayed his trust again. He didn't think that things could get any worse. Little did he know he was wrong. Very... very wrong. His whole life was about to fall apart.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Tony this is probably the worst thing Senior has done. How can his life get any worse? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	2. Robbed Blind

Tony stumbled back to his car. Trying to ignore the whispers of the people exiting a van. They were just a little too loudly accusing him of being a drunk. He even heard one comment he was awfully nicely dressed for a bum. He wanted to shout at them that they wouldn't be walking right either if their dad's lied to them about the date of their weddings. Made him pay of it and then gave him the wrong date. That won the prize for worst thing Senior had ever done. When he finally made it back to his car. Tony sat in the driver's seat and stared at the horizon. He had no idea where to go now. He couldn't afford to pay for the full seven days he planned on staying here. He was looking at not seeing a free weekend for a year to pay off the five days here. He would have had no problem with the bill if he hadn't of paid for Senior's wedding. He may have had to pick up a few weekend shifts. Maybe take care of the Vance children when their nanny was out-of-town. He didn't mind working every weekend for months to a year. If he was able to attend his father's wedding and then enjoy a week of relaxation and pampering. As this point he didn't think he would be able to enjoy himself if beautiful woman were tending to his every need and Gibbs was making him steak every meal. _Gibbs _how was he going to explain his returning to DC earlier to Gibbs? He couldn't see the truth coming out to his boss. Without Senior ending up buried in a wooden crate underneath the new addition Gibbs would build "on a whim. Even though he was burning with rage. It wasn't worth it for his Boss to end up locked up for the rest of his days or having his good name besmirched post motormen. Whenever Senior's body was uncovered. When he finally felt OK to drive he headed down the road and away from the Hamptons. Looking for the first sketchy cheap motel he could find. He just wanted the cheapest place he could find so he hopefully could have his weekends back. He finally found the classic sleazy motel where several couples were rushing in to have their affairs and still be back in time for their kid's soccer games in the morning. That wasn't important though. All that mattered to him was the blinking and mostly burned out sign that advertised thirty bucks a night. If he was doing the math right it would be roughly one hundred eighty dollars for six nights. It wasn't ideal and there wasn't anything he would want to do for miles but at least it would keep him out of DC and near enough to the Hamptons that if Gibbs were to decide to track him. He could make up a story about giving up his room to some relative who had just donated a kidney and found out that he could attend the ceremony at the last-minute. He hated lying to his Boss but he didn't see any other options. Tony shook his head and walked into the hotel. At least he wouldn't discover that his father had betrayed him here or so he thought. He shook his head, grabbed his bags, and headed inside.

"Checking in?" The manager asked.

"Yeah I need to stay for six nights." Tony replied signing his credit card across the sticky counter.

"I am sorry sir this card has been declined." The manager replied.

"No that's impossible." Tony argued.

"It's been declined and I don't feel like hearing some sob story or long explanation so either give me another card or get the fuck out." The manager warned.

* * *

><p>This time Tony didn't have the luck of an empty lobby. It was full of people who thought it would be so funny to call out insults and mock him for his misfortune. To add to the ridicule this time he wasn't able to hold back his tears until he got out of the hotel. He was just some poor idiot, with a maxed out credit card, who was crying like a baby. He reached for his phone but remembered that he had smashed his screen at the last hotel. He wasn't even sure if he had remembered to pick it up before running to his car. The one advantage to a hotel this crappy was that they sill had a pay phone out front. Since they likely had clients who couldn't afford a cellphone. He shoved four quarters in and dialed his credit card company. His question was answered with the statement that they had tried to call him. Wondering if he was aware that he was overdrawn several thousand dollars. Close to a hundred thousand actually. He said that he was unaware of the charges and they froze his card right away. For a few minutes he stood there confused and frustrated and then he remembered the conversation he'd had with his father. Not long before the wedding. Senior had needed his credit card number for something. He angrily shoved four more quarters in the phone and dialed his father's number. It didn't take long for him to realize that his father was drunk.<p>

"Hello who this?"

"Hey dad?"

"Junior! Thanks for the loan! Now we get a longer honey moon!"

"Dad I didn't give you my card number so you could extend your honey moon. I gave it to you in case you needed it for the wedding."

"Whatever. Sorry I lied about the date but well. I am ashamed of you."

* * *

><p>Tony was inconsolable at this point. He shoved his last quarters in the slot and dialed the number of the only person he could turn to in this horrible time.<p>

"Hello?"

"Ju...Julian?"

"Oh Tony man! How are you?! How was your dad's wedding?"

"Last weekend"

"Yeah I know that's why I asked how it was."

"Yeah well I was told it was this weekend."

"Oh shit! Tony I am so sorry! Gloria and I found the announcement online! The boys had chicken pox so we couldn't have gone even if we were invited but we wanted to send a card at least. God I am so sorry I thought I mean you told me the date but I thought you were mistaken. That is I am so sorry. That has to be the worst thing he's ever done."

"Not even the worst thing he did this week."

"What do you mean?"

"He robbed me Julian, my own father robbed me."

"What?! How bad was it?"

"He charged almost a hundred thousand dollars to my credit card. I am broke now."

"Oh Tony you need to call the police."

"What can they do? Senior is too powerful."

"Well at least let me lend you some money to get you through."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"Well what can I do?"

"I am stuck in New York I don't have enough gas to get home and I have no money to get more or stay anywhere."

"Yeah I will be there as soon as I can where are you exactly?"

"Just a minute. At the Stay In Motel I am about twenty minutes from the Hamptons."

"You're in luck I know right where that is."

"Thank... Sir I am almost done just hold on. What? Hey don't!"

"Tony?!"

"You should know you are assaulting a federal agent! Very long sentence likely without parole. For this one. NO! AGGHHH! HELP! Nooo!"

"Tony?! TONY?! TONY?!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Things are really getting bad for Tony. Will Julian find him alive? How will he be able to help if he has no way of contacting Gibbs? Jimmy and Gibbs will be loyal to Tony in this story along with Julian everybody else at NCIS will betray him though. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	3. A Brutal Assault

There was now silence on Tony's end of the phone. Julian didn't think there could be anything more terrifying than the sound of his friend screaming in pain. While whatever was happening to him. Happened on the other line. Julian yelled out Tony's name one last time. Before hanging up and dialing 911. He knew better than to try to rescue Tony himself. He told the dispatcher he heard his friend being assaulted on the phone and that his friend was in New York. He told her Tony's name and gave her his location. Hoping that help would arrive in time. He could not imagine a world without Tony. The man who was Godfather to his children and had served as best man at his wedding. The man who had been his best friend and practically his brother since he was thirteen almost fourteen and Tony was twelve. They had met in boarding school. Back when Tony was just a scrawny, scared little boy running from bullies. It amazed Julian how tall and strong Tony had become. It didn't surprise him that Tony was a cop. He had dreamt of standing up for the little guy and saving lives since he was that scared little boy. He hung up his cell and let it fall to the floor. His vision was blurred and his body was violently trembling. He just wanted to calm himself down so he could go and see if Tony was OK.

"Julian what is wrong?" Gloria asked.

"It's my friend Tony." Julian replied shakily.

"What's wrong now? It's not the plague again. Is it?" Gloria asked.

"It's not the plague. He called me all upset from a payphone his dad lied to him about the date of his wedding and then robbed him blind. While he was talking he was attacked." Julian explained.

"Poor thing is he OK?" Gloria asked.

"I don't know. I need to go to New York and check on him. I was going to pick him up anyway. He can't afford to make the drive back." Julian explained.

"Go and stay as long as you need." Gloria replied.

"Are you sure? The boys?" Julian asked.

"I can handle everything just fine here. You just worry about your friend." Gloria replied.

"Thank you so much Gloria. I don't know what I would do if I lost Tony. I have six brothers whom I love with all my heart but Tony is still my favorite. Even if we aren't really related." Julian explained.

"He will be fine." Gloria assured.

"I hope so. I am going to pack and then I have to go. Thank you." Julian replied.

* * *

><p>Tony's body was racked with pain. As if being lied to and robbed by his father wasn't bad enough. Now he was being brutally beaten by a stranger for not getting off the phone fast enough. He had lived in big cities for years. He should have just hung up and ran back into the hotel he felt another swift kick to the chest. From one of the men attacking him. The other smaller man hadn't done anything to him yet. He had just stood there grinning.<p>

"Whoa Lou I think he gets the idea." The smaller man whispered.

"Oh you are right, Frank." Lou replied.

"Thank God" Tony whispered his relief didn't last long.

"It's OK sexy he didn't mess up your face too bad." Frank whispered.

"Please no." Tony begged.

"Don't worry I'll be gentle." Frank assured.

* * *

><p>Tony knew that no amount of begging would stop Frank from doing what he was about to do. The attack from Lou had made him too weak to fight. He just lay there on the sidewalk, squeezed his eyes shut, and prayed that somebody would come to his rescue. He felt Frank rip his jeans off and then drop his own. The penetration came not long after that. He should have known that Frank had lied. It was rough and horrible. Tony tried to pull away but Lou grabbed his arm and twisted as hard as he could. The sound of the bone breaking was sickening and the pain only made it worse. Frank finally pulled himself away after what felt like an eternity. Once again the relief didn't last very long because the next thing he knew Lou had decided to take a turn. Mercifully Tony blacked out during that attack. He lay there writhing in pain as Lou forced himself into Tony. Frank was about to take his second turn when the distant siren became closer and then turned into the parking lot. Frank and Lou ran off leaving Tony bruised, bleeding, broken, and violated on the side-walk. He came to enough to hear the paramedics calling out medical jargon and rushing him into the back of an ambulance. He had one last thought before the darkness overtook him completely.<p>

"How the hell am I going to explain this to Gibbs? What will he think? Will he want somebody who couldn't fight off an attacker and got raped on his team? He was pretty sure even Jimmy could have defended himself against Lou and Frank. Nothing against Jimmy but he was not exactly the scrappy type.

* * *

><p>Gibbs sat down in his basement. He had blueprints, a pile of wood and his tool box resting on his table but he couldn't seem to focus. His gut was churning to badly for him to focus and as much as he tried he could not shake his Senior Field Agent from his mind. His bad feeling had started not long after his boy had left to attend his father's wedding that afternoon. He couldn't understand why. He had called Tony about an hour before and everything was fine. He had arrived safely and was getting ready to check into the hotel. What could have happened to Tony in a matter of hours and why had nobody told him about it if it did? He was pulled from his thoughts by footsteps coming down his basement stairs.<p>

"What can I do for you, Palmer?" Gibbs asked.

"Have you heard from Tony?" Jimmy asked.

"Not since he was getting ready to check in to the hotel for his dad's wedding." Gibbs replied.

"Oh" Jimmy sighed.

"Why? What's going on?" Gibbs asked.

"His dad lied to him about the wedding." Jimmy replied.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked.

"Senior actually got married last weekend." Jimmy explained.

"That bastard!" Gibbs snarled.

"Tony said he was coming home and that he was going to pick up the fish. I have tried to call him to check on him but he isn't answering it just goes right to voice-mail." Jimmy explained.

"We're going to head quarters!" Gibbs called as he ran past Jimmy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How will Tony come through his latest attack? Will he be able to confess to Gibbs? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading. **


	4. What Happened To Tony

Gibbs slammed his half-finished coffee onto his desk. Most of the remaining liquid splashed onto his desk and keyboard. He cursed himself under his breath, grabbed some napkins from under his desk, and cleaned up his mess. He slammed the napkins in the trash and got back to work. Right now nothing mattered except finding his boy. He knew that something was bad wrong with Tony. Something even worse than what Senior had done to him. As horrible as it is to lie to your child about the date of your wedding. The wedding that he planned and paid for. Gibbs didn't think that would cause him physical pain. His brain automatically went to the worst possible scenarios. Tony had been too emotional on the road and made a reckless decision and was now lying dead in ditch somewhere or maybe he had done something stupid. What if Tony had committed suicide in his hotel room? While he knew all to well that some people couldn't cope and death was the only way to relieve the pain. If Tony killed himself because of Senior's selfishness and greed. Then that bastard had won. The idea of Senior winning in the end made Gibbs sick. He tried to type but his keyboard wasn't working.

"DAMMIT!" Gibbs snapped.

"What's wrong?" Jimmy asked.

"My keyboard isn't working." Gibbs hissed.

"Let me see... Oh you fried it. What did you spill on it?" Jimmy asked.

"Coffee but I wiped it off right away." Gibbs replied.

"Well coffee is keyboard killer. I will get you a new one." Jimmy replied.

"I just want to find Tony." Gibbs whispered.

"I know you do but maybe you should take a break. It will take me a few minutes to find where they keep the keyboards anyway." Jimmy explained.

"What if he's dead?" Gibbs asked.

"He isn't dead." Jimmy assured.

"How the hell do you know?!" Gibbs demanded.

"You aren't the only one at NCIS with gut feelings. Now go get some fresh air. While I get you your keyboard." Jimmy replied.

* * *

><p>Jimmy walked downstairs to Abby's lab. He wasn't sure if he would be able to get a new keyboard this late at night but he also knew that Abby kept keyboards and computer mice in her office. Luckily she had kept the door unlocked when she went home earlier that evening. He grabbed an old-fashioned raised keyboard. Knowing that Gibbs would never be able to figure out one of the new flat keyboards. He was heading back upstairs when his phone rang.<p>

"Hello?"

"Jimmy where are you?"

"At NCIS"

"What's going on do you have a case?"

"Kind of Gibbs and I are looking for Tony."

"You still haven't heard anything?"

"No and when I told Gibbs he practically drug me to head quarters."

"Well I hope you find him unharmed. I can't believe that his father would lie to him."

"He's evil, Breena."

"Well get Tony home safe and then come back to me. If Gibbs doesn't feel like having a house guest he can stay with us."

"Thank you for being so understanding."

* * *

><p>Julian made the seven and a half hour drive to New York in four. Luckily he taking the back-roads most of the way there. He manged to avoid cops on the way up. Not that it mattered that much. He would pay ten traffic tickets if his friend was OK. When he finally arrived to the Hamptons he called every hospital in the area and asked if Tony was a patient. He finally found him at Sacred Heart Hospital about fifteen minutes away from where the attack had happened. He raced to the hospital where his friend was and raced up to the reception desk.<p>

"May I help you sir?" The reception asked.

"My friend was admitted earlier this evening." Julian replied.

"What's the name?" The receptionist asked.

"Tony I mean Anthony DiNozzo Senior." Julian replied.

"He is in the Critical Care Unit room 347." The receptionist replied.

"May I see him?" Julian asked.

"I am sorry but visiting hours have ended." The receptionist replied.

"Can you at least tell me what is wrong with him?" Julian asked.

"I cannot release that information. Except to his emergency contact but, we can't seem to find that information. Any ideas on who it is?" The receptionist asked.

"Yeah it's his boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs. At least it was two years ago." Julian replied.

"Do you have any idea of his phone number?" The receptionist asked.

"Tony never told me. I just brought him to a different hospital a couple of years ago and they called Gibbs." Julian explained.

"We found Tony's NCIS ID card on him. Is there any chance that there would be able to contact Mr. Gibbs?" The receptionist asked.

"They have night security but I don't know if anybody there now would know Gibbs' phone number." Julian explained.

"We will give it a try Mr. DiNozzo needs a lot of support right now." The receptionist replied.

* * *

><p>Gibbs ran his hands through his hair. He was on the verge of having a complete breakdown. His agent was missing and possibly in danger and it was his fault. He should have never let Tony go to his dad's wedding alone. He knew that Senior couldn't be trusted. He should have at least have written down the name of the hotel at which Tony was staying. If he had the hotel he could call them and any nearby hotels, hospitals and morgues. <em>Morgues <em>the thought of Tony possibly being dead made him sick to his stomach. He had sent Palmer home a few hours before. The kid had protested but he had insisted. Jimmy needed to be with his wife. He had made that mistake and he would give almost anything to correct it. The elevator doors slid open and his head shot up expecting to have to yell at Palmer to go back home. Instead he found a security guard walking towards his desk. His heart dropped down to the floor and he braced himself for the worst.

"Agent Gibbs?" The guard asked.

"What is it?" Gibbs replied.

"It's about Agent DiNozzo." The guard replied nervously.

"What happened?!" Gibbs demanded.

"He's in the hospital in New York." The guard replied.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"He was attacked outside a motel." The guard explained.

"What hospital?" Gibbs asked.

"Sacred Heart a little over half an hour from the Hamptons." The guard replied.

* * *

><p>Tony lay on his hospital bed. Wishing that he didn't have the stupid IV stuck in his arm and he could move around freely. It was full of pain medicine that wasn't even doing its job. His whole body was racked with pain. At least he had stopped bleeding. He hadn't been able to speak when the cops came to talk with him. He was conscious but he could not form words correctly. The cops had said they would try to get his statement again tomorrow and they had done a rape kit on him. He had sat with a few woman and girls who had been raped while they had their tests done but he never thought it would happen to him. Part of him wished that Gibbs had been there. Still he was glad that he was alone. If he could help it Gibbs would never know what had happened to him. The phone in his room rang and he reached over to picked it up.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hi Tony it's me Julian."

"Julian how do you know where I am?"

"I am outside they won't let me see you."

"What about your family?"

"Gloria begged me to go and the boys understand."

"You need to be with your family."

"Tony you need me."

"I do but I don't deserve you. I am weak."

"No you aren't."

"Yes I am I am just an baby who couldn't fight off an attack."

"Tony you were overpowered."

"No! Make it stop!"

"Tony what happened?"

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to judge me."

"Tony I would never judge you, you know that."

"Julian I was raped."

"That's not funny Tony."

"No Julian I really was raped."

"I...I should call Gloria."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gibbs is going to rush to Tony's side in the next chapter. Needless to say it won't be pretty when Tony tells Gibbs what happened to him. Things will actually get worse from here for the SFA though. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	5. How Julinan Met Tony

Disbelief, rage, and sheer heart-break that's what Julian felt after talking with Tony. He knew that Tony's attack had been bad but he didn't think it was that bad. He didn't think his friend had been raped. He should have hung up and called the motel and had somebody go and help Tony. Maybe then he could have at least prevent the sexual part of the assault. Now he sat on the bed in his hotel room shaking and crying his eyes out. His head was full of images of his poor best friend lying in a hospital room beaten and broken. Haunted by the memories of his rape. All he wanted to do was rush back to the hospital and be by his friends side but he knew that he didn't have any business driving right now. It would only make things worse for Tony if he woke up in the morning and was told that his friend had been killed in a car crash. When he finally felt like he was on land and not drowning. He took out his cell and called Gloria.

"Julian it's four in the morning why are you calling at this hour? Did you get to Tony? How is he?"

"He's in the hospital. They won't let me see him but it was really bad."

"What's his condition?"

"They put him in CCU but he sounded as OK as he could when I talked to him."

"Did he tell you any of his injuries?"

"Yeah one it's really really bad."

"What? Is it permanent?"

"Oh yeah"

"What?"

"He was raped Gloria! Tony was raped!"

"No! That's horrible poor Tony!"

"It's not right. Not right! He's suffered so much in his life!"

"I know you said he's been through hell more times in his life than anybody."

"Yeah starting when he was just a kid."

"At least he has you and Gibbs to save him."

"I don't know if we can this time and Gibbs is well Gibbs and I have been saving him since we were kids."

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

* * *

><p><em>Fourteen year old Julian heard a knock on his door. Sighing he pulled himself off his bed and walked over to answer. He had a long day of classes and football practice and all he wanted to do was lay down and relax until dinner. He was also hoping to make a quick call home. He missed his family and the farm. He knew that his parents were just thinking of what was best for him. The only disadvantage to living on a farm. Was that the nearest school was forty-five minutes away and the high school had a terrible track record. So their parents had decided that the boys would attend Rhode Island Military Academy and the four girls would go live with their aunt Beth and attend Rhode Island Girls School. He didn't mind really it was a great school and he had made the first string on the JV football team. A first for RIMA. At fourteen he was already six-four and everybody was telling him that he could be six-sis or six-eight maybe even taller by the time he was done growing. He was also super muscular his younger brother called him the Hulk because he tended to bust the sleeves of his tighter fitting shirts. Helping on the farm since he could walk he guessed. He opened the door and found his teammates waiting on the other side.<em>

"_Julian!" Trent who was a sophomore cried._

"_What is it Trent? Are we needed back on the field?" Julian asked._

"_No we are done for the day." Trent replied._

"_Oh then what are you doing here?" Julian asked he never socialized with his teammates outside of football practice._

"_We got a surprise for ya." Another boy Corey said._

"_Well more like a little uh initiation." Trent corrected,_

"_Can it wait til tomorrow I am exhausted?" Julian asked._

"_Not if you want to stay on the team it can't." The third boy Randal replied._

"_Oh alright." Julian sighed._

* * *

><p><em>Julian followed Trent, Corey, and Randal down the hall. Wondering what was so important he would be off the football team if he didn't comply. As far as he knew all he had to do to stay on the team was stay in shape, come to all practices and games unless you had an excuse note, pass the random drug tests, and keep your grades up. He knew nothing of initiation. Past playing a prank on the coaches but that didn't happen until Halloween. The group turned down the corridor before coming to a stop. Julian looked up and saw the other members of the JV football team gathered around in a semi-circle cheering. He stood on the tips of his toes and saw the captains of the JV team and the Quarter Back standing over a smaller boy. The two larger boys had the smaller one on the ground and were kicking and punching him. Another member of the JV team was holding a plate in front of the boy's mouth force feeding him something. It didn't take long for Julian to figure out that it was rat feces. The boy was crying and gagging.<em>

"_OK Julian if you want to survive on the football team you have to beat up this nerd." Trent explained._

"_Why?" Julian asked._

"_To prove you are tough." Corey replied._

"_That's not tough it's just mean." Julian replied._

"_Why?" Trent asked._

"_He's a person and we are supposed to treat everybody how we would like to be treated." Julian replied._

"_Don't be such a baby!" Randal snapped._

"_No... I feel sick. Please stop." The boy pleaded._

"_YOU HEARD HIM STOP!" Julian snapped._

* * *

><p><em>When nobody listened to him, Julian shoved his way through the group pushing the players to the ground like dominoes. He finally got to the front of the crowd and knelt down beside the boy. The players started to move in on Julian. Forgetting that even though Julian was younger he was the tallest member of the team. All it took was one death glare and punching his left palm with his right fist. To get everybody to back off. He was a short and skinny kid. His face was black and blue from bruises. Julian reached over and gently placed his hand on the boy's back. The boy jumped and whimpered out of fear.<em>

"_It's OK I'm not gonna hurt ya." Julian assured._

"_Promise?" The boy asked._

"_Of course. I was raised to know that bullying was wrong." Julian assured._

"_Even little freaks?" The boy asked._

"_Anyone" Julian replied._

"_OK my name is Tony DiNozzo." Tony replied._

"_Nice to meet ya Tony I am Julian Wilford." Julian introduced._

"_Thank you Julian." Tony replied._

"_You're welcome now are you OK? Julian asked._

"_No" Tony admitted._

"_What's wrong? Do you need the nurse?" Julian asked._

"_I don't know I really hurt and I feel like I am going to be sick." Tony replied._

"_It might be good if you get sick. Rats carry all kinds of diseases and they may make you get sick at the doctors anyway." Julian explained._

"_What kind of diseases?" Tony asked._

"_Well like the plague for one." Julian replied._

_"I read about that it's really scary." Tony replied._

"_It's OK I don't think people can even get the plague anymore. Still I want to get ya checked out just to be safe." Julian assured._

"_Can you sit with me? I am afraid of medical stuff." Tony asked._

"_Of course my older brother was captain of the football team and a total jock and he still has to hold my mom's hand when he gets shots." Julian assured._

"_My mom used to hold me when I got shots but she died." Tony explained._

"_I am sorry my mom died too." Julian replied._

"_Huh?" Tony asked perplexed._

"_My real mom died when I was six months old but my dad got remarried when I was four. I don't even remember life without my step-mom." Julian explained._

"_Is your dad nice to you?" Tony asked._

"_Yeah he loves me. Why? Is your dad mean to you? Does he hit you?" Julian asked._

"_Yes a lot." Tony admitted._

"_Oh Tony I am sorry." Julian apologized._

* * *

><p><em><span>END FLASHBACK<span>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I promised Gibbs would find out about Tony in this chapter but I got wrapped up in the flashback. He'll find out in the next one though. Julian and Gibbs will also have an intense meeting because Gibbs assumes the worst of Julian. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading. **


	6. Rushing To Tony

Gibbs was driving fast even for himself. He had only stopped for a large extra strength, black, coffee at his usual diner. After that he was speeding to New York to his son's side. The thought of his boy lying in a hospital bed alone, beaten, and betrayed was nauseating. He had called Jimmy as soon as he got the news but Breena wouldn't let him drive seven hours after being up for twenty. Jimmy had promised to drive up as soon as he woke up and had some breakfast. Gibbs swung his car around the exit that led to the hospital Tony was at. He noticed a sign that read "Sacred Heart Hospital" twenty miles. He figured he could get there in ten to twenty minutes. If he got pulled he would just say that his son was in the hospital.

"I'm coming son. Don't worry Tony you won't be alone much longer." Gibbs promised.

* * *

><p>Gibbs parked his car in the nearest non-handicap spot he could find. He ran inside, barely stopping long enough to ask for his room number. His heart reached the floor when he learned that Tony was in the CCU. He didn't waste time waiting for the elevator he took the stairs two at a time until he came to the floor that held the CCU. He slowed his pace slightly when he was in the hallway but he was still moving a little fast for a hospital. Not that he cared all that mattered to him right now was his boy. As he got closer to Tony's room. He noticed a tall muscular man walking into Tony's room. His heart practically leaped out of his chest. The staff of this hospital didn't know Tony. The people at Bethesda always kept an eye on him and called to make sure it was OK if somebody unfamiliar tried to visit him. What if this man was one of Tony's attackers back for a second round? He sped up his pace and grabbed the man shoving him into the wall. The man seemed shocked for a minute and then threw Gibbs to the ground. In an instant Gibbs was back on his feet and tackling the man.<p>

"Hey! What is your problem?!" Gibbs demanded.

"My problem?! You charged me, forced me against the wall, and then tackled me!" Julian snapped.

"You were going to hurt my son!" Gibbs snapped.

"Your son?! This man's father lied to him about the date of his wedding and then robbed him! Now he is lying in their attacked and traumatized!" Julian yelled.

"You know Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah he has been my best friend since we were kids. How do you know him?" Julian explained.

"I am his boss at NCIS and I consider myself a surrogate father to him." Gibbs replied.

"You are the famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" Julian gasped.

"Yeah now who the hell are you and do you swear you would never hurt my boy?" Gibbs demanded.

"I am Julian Wilford. I met Tony in boarding school and I vowed the day I met him that I would never hurt him. I was raised better than that sir." Julian explained.

"Tony never mentioned a Julian but he doesn't talk about his personal life much." Gibbs replied.

"He practically worships you. I am sorry about your dad. I lost mine when I was in college, Tony missed a huge playoff game to come to the funeral." Julian explained.

"Tony's a good guy. It pisses me off that his dad is such a bastard to him." Gibbs grunted.

"My dad practically raised him but I am glad he has you as a dad. He needs a good one especially now." Julian replied.

"He's lucky to have you as a friend. You seem to really care for him. I am sorry I assumed that you were going to hurt him." Gibbs apologized.

"Don't worry I felt the same way about you." Julian assured.

"I guess I did come on a little strong." Gibbs admitted.

"I am just glad you got here." Julian replied.

"Me too I got the call he was here last night and rushed up as soon as I could." Gibbs explained.

"I got here last night but Tony called me. I uh I heard him be attacked." Julian explained.

"I am so sorry I just don't understand why he didn't call me." Gibbs replied.

"I don't get that either but it's not our business I suppose." Julian replied.

"You're right well if you want to go visit Tony first." Gibbs offered.

"No you go. You are his dad after all." Julian replied.

"You sure?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes" Julian replied.

* * *

><p>Julian headed down the hall to wait for his turn to visit Tony. While Gibbs turned into Tony's room. His boy was propped up by pillows. The TV was on but he wasn't paying attention, a virtually untouched plate of breakfast food sat on the tray beside his bed. Tony who typically ate like a horse had only taken nibbles out of his link sausage. The damage that had been done to Tony was the thing that affected Gibbs the most though. Tony's face was black and blue, hr had a soft neck brace on, his right arms was in a cast and his right one was rubbed raw. Whoever had done this to him was going to pay.<p>

"Tony" Gibbs called softly.

"B...Boss?" Tony stammered.

"I'm here Tony." Gibbs assured.

"How? How did you know?" Tony asked.

"The hospital called Head Quarters last night. Luckily I was working late." Gibbs replied.

"Oh" Tony replied.

"Why didn't you call me? Why didn't you tell me what Senior had done?" Gibbs asked.

"How did you know?" Tony asked.

"Jimmy told me, he came to my house last night worried about you. I was tracking you when I found out you were here. Julian told me about the robbery." Gibbs explained.

"Julian is here?" Tony asked.

"Yeah I met him in the hallway. He seems really nice and he had nothing but good things to say about you." Gibbs replied.

"He didn't tell you what they did to me did he?" Tony asked.

"No but I got a good idea by looking at you." Gibbs replied.

"It's not what you can see I am worried about." Tony said.

"Tony what happened to you?" Gibbs asked.

"I can't tell you, you would be too ashamed." Tony replied.

"Tony I will never be ashamed of you." Gibbs assured.

"You might be when you find out what happened." Tony replied.

"Tony what happened to you? You can tell me anything, you are my boy." Gibbs assured.

"I am not a boy even I am just a weak little girl." Tony sobbed.

"Tony you are scaring me. Just tell me what happened to you." Gibbs pleaded.

"Do you really want to know?" Tony asked.

"Yes" Gibbs replied.

"Do you promise it won't affect how you see me?" Tony asked.

"I do" Gibbs replied.

"I was raped boss! They raped me! I couldn't even fight!" Tony sobbed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Will Gibbs stay with Tony or will he go out for blood? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading. **


	7. Papa Bear Gibbs

The rage inside Gibbs hit a level it hadn't in a long time. It felt like when you rang the bell on one of those strength tests they had at fairs. The only thing that kept him from exploding in the fit of rage. Was Tony lying before him more vulnerable than he ever had been. At least as long as Gibbs had known him and he had seen that man in some extremely vulnerable states. Tony was sobbing hysterically now. Saying that his boss was ashamed of him and he should have never told him. Gibbs wanted nothing more than to go find those bastards who had damaged his boy and kill them. He couldn't think not now anyway. Now Tony needed him and his son had to come before his thirst for justice.

"I know I disappointed you!" Tony cried.

"No Tony you didn't disappoint me. I am just hurt that somebody would do something so unspeakably horrible to you and I wasn't there to stop it." Gibbs explained.

"I knew it you think I'm weak." Tony sobbed.

"Not weak but it was two against one." Gibbs replied.

"You could have taken them down!" Tony sobbed.

"I don't know that." Gibbs replied.

"Stop tying to protect my feelings!" Tony demanded.

"Have you talked to the police yet?" Gibbs asked trying to change the subject.

"No th...they tried to talk to me last night but I...I was too upset to speak." Tony explained.

"Are they coming back?" Gibbs asked.

"This afternoon" Tony sniffed.

"Would you do better if I was with you, when you talked to them later on?" Gibbs asked.

"C...Could you?" Tony asked.

"I will always be there for you." Gibbs vowed.

* * *

><p>Gibbs felt completely helpless. He had no idea what to do or say to Tony. He just sat in the chair by his son's bed and stroked his hair telling him that he would be OK and they would get through it. Gibbs had finally gotten Tony somewhat calmed down when a nurse came in to take him back for tests. The look of fear and panic on Tony's face as they wheeled him away from his protector. Broke Gibbs' heart. He wished that he could go back with his boy and hold his hand while he had his scans and tests. Feeling the need for a break. He stood up and walked down to the cafeteria for a cup of coffee and his first meal since dinner the night before. Food, sleep, and even bathing all seemed so trivial when his son was in trouble. He found Julian sitting in the cafeteria eating a cup of soup from the vending machine.<p>

"They not serving food now?" Gibbs asked.

"Too early lunch too late for breakfast. Soup is pretty good though." Julian replied.

"I'll get some for myself than." Gibbs replied.

"How is he?" Julian asked.

"Traumatized" Gibbs replied picking his soup out of the vending machine.

"He tell you what they did to him?" Julian asked.

"Could've gone my whole life without hearing those." Gibbs replied.

"Me too. You didn't walk out on him did you?" Julian asked.

"No they took him back for tests. I had finally almost gotten him calmed down and they came and took him back. I know he needs those scans but the look of fear on his face was crushing." Gibbs explained.

"How long you staying?" Julian asked.

"As long as he needs me." Gibbs replied.

"Good cause I am going to need to get back to work in a few days." Julian replied.

"What do you do?" Gibbs asked.

"Pediatric Oncologist" Julian replied.

"That must be rough." Gibbs commented.

"It can be but when I see a kid walk out of my office after being given a clean bill of health. It is the most amazing feeling. I've been at it about fifteen years now so some of my patients are all grown-up now and have families of their own. Of course when I have to give a death sentence or am told that one of my patients passed. It makes me appreciate my boys even more." Julian explained.

"Children dying always kills me no matter what the circumstance." Gibbs replied.

"You've lost a child haven't you?" Julian asked.

"Yeah my daughter she was murdered in nineteen-ninety-one." Gibbs replied.

"That's rough Gloria and I lost our first child a little girl. Something was wrong with the cord and she only lived about fifteen minutes. It happened in two-thousand ten. We tried for years to get pregnant and then that happened. When our first boy was born two years later. It was the best feeling in the world." Julian explained.

"How many living children do you have?" Gibbs asked.

"Three boys Mark Alexander is eight he was named for my father, David Julian is five, and Anthony Dakota is five months." Julian explained.

"Is Anthony named for Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"He is but his middle name is for Gloria's dad." Julian explained.

"My daughter was Kelly it was my mother's maiden name." Gibbs replied.

"Our little girl was Angela Faith." Julian explained.

"That's lovely." Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p>Gibbs talked with Julian a little longer while he finished her meal. Once he was done he discarded his trash in the can by the door and made his way back to his boy's room. Tony's face was red and puffy now and Gibbs could tell by the glint in his eyes that he had been crying again.<p>

"You OK Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"I just got the results of my scans back." Tony replied.

"Are they bad?" Gibbs asked.

"No they are good. In fact they said as long as I stayed with you. I could go home tomorrow morning. After I talked to the police." Tony explained.

"Then why are you crying?" Gibbs asked.

"I am scared Boss. What's stopping them from coming back once I am out?" Tony asked.

"Me" Gibbs replied.

"Don't you have better things to do then babysit a weak little baby. Their are people who deserve protection who need you watching their six." Tony argued.

"Well I will be in New York." Gibbs replied.

"No they said I could go back to DC." Tony replied.

"Well then I will be waiting for anyone wishing to bring you harm with my sniper rifle." Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thankfully Gibbs is standing by Tony while promising vengeance to his attackers. Tony will talk to the cops in the next chapter. Then he goes back to DC and things crash down even more. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	8. The Statement

Tony looked up at his boss. He looked older man seemed to have aged ten years since Tony had left the office Friday afternoon. His eyes were filled with grief like it was his own child who had been attacked and raped. He didn't understand why Gibbs cared so much for him. Even before the assault he didn't deserve a father's love. Senior had made that perfectly clear. He felt tears stinging his eyes again. He reached up and tried to wipe them off his face. The salt stung his already sore severely scraped hand. That only made him cry more. Gibbs reached over, grabbed a tissue, and wiped the now freely falling tears from his eyes.

"Let it out Tony. Just let it out." Gibbs whispered.

"It hurts!" Tony sobbed.

"Do you need another dose of morphine?" Gibbs asked.

"Not til after I talk to the cops." Tony replied.

* * *

><p>Jimmy arrived in New York at one thirty in the afternoon. He had tried to call the others but everybody seemed to distracted by their weekend to care. Even when Jimmy told them that Tony was in the hospital. That really got to Jimmy considering if it were any of them, Tony would rush to their side right away. He walked into the hospital and asked the receptionist for Tony's room number. As he made his way down the hall. He ran into Julian who was walking out of the men's room.<p>

"Oh good you made it Jimmy." Julian said.

"Yeah Breena made me get some sleep before a drove up." Jimmy replied.

"How is she doing?" Julian asked.

"She's doing great. We are having a little boy." Jimmy replied.

"That's good to hear." Julian replied.

"Yeah Tony said he was going to have a baby sized Armani made." Jimmy replied.

"That's Tony." Julian laughed.

"How is he doing by the way?" Jimmy asked.

"The worst physical injury is a broken arm. Other than that it's just a bunch of bruises and scrapes. He is in a lot of pain but it's nothing life threatening." Julian explained.

"What aren't you telling me?" Jimmy questioned. He had worked with NCIS long enough to tell when somebody was keeping something from him.

"Don't mention it around him unless he brings it up but he was raped." Julian explained.

"No! Not Tony!" Jimmy cried.

"He didn't have any fight left in him and they took advantage of him." Julian explained.

"How is he? Emotionally I mean?" Jimmy asked.

"He's in pretty bad shape. Thank God, Gibbs is with him." Julian replied.

"How did Gibbs take the news?" Jimmy asked.

"Not well at all." Julian replied.

* * *

><p>Tony cried in his boss' arms the rest of the morning. Every once in a while he would feel dampness on his forehead followed by a tissue wiping it away. He was making his boss cry. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was crying because of him. That only made him feel worse which in turn caused more pain for Gibbs. At two in the afternoon the police arrived to take his statement.<p>

"Good afternoon Mr. DiNozzo I am officer Callahan this is Officer Ceaser." Officer Callahan greeted.

"Hi" Tony mumbled.

"Do you feel like you can give a proper account of what happened last night?" Officer Ceaser asked.

"I...I think" Tony replied.

"Just do your best Tony." Gibbs whispered.

"Are you Tony's father?" Officer Callahan asked.

"No" Gibbs replied.

"Then I am afraid you are going to have to leave." Officer Callahan replied.

"No! He can't leave! I need him!" Tony cried.

"Tony would do better if I were able to stay." Gibbs added.

"Alright but all information stays between the four of us." Officer Ceaser replied.

"Of course" Gibbs replied.

"OK Tony can you tell us about your attack?" Officer Callahan asked.

"I was using a public phone outside the Stay In Motel. When a man came up behind me. He asked me to use the phone. I told him to wait that's when he got aggressive. He pulled the phone from my hand, hit me over the head with it, shoved me down. Then a smaller man jumped out and they started beating on me. Just when I thought it was over the smaller man pulled my pants off and raped me. When he was done the larger man took a turn. That's when I started to black-out. The smaller man was about to start again. When the ambulance arrived." Tony explained.

"Were you able to call for help?" Officer Callahan asked.

"No the friend I had been talking with called for me." Tony replied.

"Did you get the name of the attackers?" Officer Callahan asked.

"They called each other Frank and Lou." Tony explained.

"Were you able to see their faces or any other defining physical features?" Officer Ceaser asked.

"Lou had a mark on his neck. Either a tattoo or a scar. I couldn't really tell. Frank was bald and had an eye patch over his left eye." Tony explained.

"Anything else?" Officer Ceaser asked.

"No" Tony replied.

"Can you give us the name of the friend you were speaking with at the time of your attack?" Officer Callahan asked.

"Julian Wilford" Tony replied.

"Thank you very much. You were a big help." Officer Callahan replied.

"Good luck Tony." Officer Ceaser replied.

* * *

><p>After Officers Ceaser and Callahan left. Gibbs tried to get Tony to go to sleep. Tony tried his best but he kept tossing and turning and finally woke up screaming in terror. The ex-marine kicked himself for forcing his son to sleep.<p>

"NO! GET OFF! BOSS HELP! BOSS PLEASE!" Tony pleaded.

"Tony you are OK. Nobody is hurting you." Gibbs assured touching Tony's arm.

"AGGGGGHHHHH!" Tony screamed throwing himself onto the bed.

"No Tony it's me Gibbs." Gibbs assured.

"B...Boss?" Tony asked.

"Yes Tony I am right here." Gibbs assured.

"You sure you want somebody who keeps waking up screaming?" Tony asked.

"If it were me in this situation would you stand by me?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course Boss but nobody would be able to rape you and Jack would have never robbed or lied to you the way Senior did." Tony explained.

"It doesn't have to be this exact situation. I just have to know that you would never leave my side and I will never leave yours." Gibbs promised.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tony will go home in the next chapter. How will things go at Gibbs'. I planned on updating this when I reposed but my schedule conflicted with that. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thank for reading.**


	9. We Are Family

Jimmy stood outside his friend's room. Even though Julian and Gibbs had both told him what to expect. He was still apprehensive about going into the room. He had wanted to run when Julian had told him that Tony had been raped but he knew that would only make Tony feel worse. Jimmy had asked Gibbs if he knew that Tony was raped. The former Marine had done something Jimmy had never seen him do before. He had stiffened and looked legitimately afraid and hurt. Jimmy noticed a glint in the older mans eyes and how red and puffy they were. He had been crying. Somebody who remained stoic in the worst situations was crying. That only intensified Jimmy's fears. What was he going to see on the other side of that door? Was there any hope at all that Tony would be OK psychologically again? Finally Jimmy knew he couldn't hide any longer. He took a deep breath and walked into his friend's hospital room. Tony was lying on the hospital bed. He face was red and puffy from crying as well. When he heard the door open he flinched and started to cower on the bed.

"It's OK Tony. It's me Jimmy." Jimmy assured.

"Autopsy Gremlin?" Tony asked shakily.

"Yeah Tony it's me and you are safe." Jimmy assured.

"They messed me up bad Gremlin." Tony replied.

"I know Julian and Gibbs told me everything." Jimmy replied.

"Are they ashamed of me?" Tony asked.

"They are more pissed at your attackers and scared for you than anything." Jimmy replied.

"What about you?" Tony asked.

"To be honest I am a little scared for your attackers. What they did was pure evil but I would not want to see the side of Leroy Jethro Gibbs they are going to have to deal with." Jimmy explained.

"I wonder if there will be anything left when he is done with them." Tony commented.

"I hope not." Jimmy replied.

"Yeah" Tony mumbled.

"Tony are you OK? I shouldn't have brought them up." Jimmy asked.

"I just hope my weakness doesn't end up ruining Gibbs' life." Tony sighed.

"He would go down for you." Jimmy replied.

"But I'm not worth it." Tony whined.

"He killed the man who killed his daughter not caring what could happen. You are his son and somebody hurt you. He will take them down with no thought to the consequence." Jimmy explained.

"I never meant as much to him as she did. How could I?" Tony asked.

"Because he loves you the way a father loves a son. You may not be genetically his and you will never replace Kelly but dammit you are just as precious to him as Kelly was." Jimmy explained.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Because you are basically a young Gibbs. I've seen old pictures of him and you look like you could be his son." Jimmy explained.

Gibbs sat across from Julian in the hospital cafeteria. They had only known each other a few hours but they were already becoming close friends. Gibbs never took to people that quickly. Not even when he was a kid before all the tragedies in his life but something about Julian was special. The young man had defended his son during the dark days of his youth. Before he was there to protect Tony from the world. In a way Gibbs owed him his life.

"I hear Tony is coming home tomorrow." Julian commented.

"You heard right." Gibbs replied.

"He shouldn't be alone with his mental state and he can't do a lot with a broken arm." Julian observed.

"That's right" Gibbs replied.

"Gloria and I have a nice guest house. I can call her and have her set it up for him." Julian offered.

"He's coming home with me." Gibbs replied.

"Are you sure?" Julian asked.

"You have little kids and Tony has a lot of evil people who would love to take advantage of his vulnerable state. They could also be a threat to your family. In the state he is in if anything happened to you or your family. It would destroy him." Gibbs explained.

"Thanks for the warning but if you need any help just let me know." Julian replied.

"Your welcome and I will need it." Gibbs replied.

"I just hope we can do enough to help Tony." Julian replied.

"He's going to need professional help and we can't give it to him." Gibbs explained.

"Are you sure he will open up to a shrink?" Julian asked.

"I can't make that promise but I will arrange the sessions and when I do I will tell the shrink everything." Gibbs explained.

"You can do that?" Julian asked.

"I'm probably not supposed to but NCIS has a great shrink and she knows what makes Tony tick and he gets along with her." Gibbs explained.

"Good because that's what he needs right now. If he doesn't get it we could lose him forever and I don't want to know that world." Julian replied.

"Neither do I Julian." Gibbs replied.

After they finished their lunch Julian and Gibbs headed back to Tony's room. When they opened the door they saw Jimmy sitting by Tony's bed. He had cupped Tony's uninjured hand between his. The younger man was speaking slowly and softly to his friend. Julian was about to say something until he realized that Jimmy was saying a prayer. Julian closed his eyes and joined in on the prayer. Jimmy was praying that Tony find peace. He only stopped when he heard a soft snore escape from Tony's lips. The three still awake men looked at each other with relief. When Tony didn't start crying out. They knew that Jimmy's prayer had worked. They also realized that it may not last long. So they all quietly stepped out into the hall.

"Thanks for doing that Jimmy." Julian said.

"Your welcome Julian but it wasn't me." Jimmy replied looking up.

"You two know each other?" Gibbs asked.

"We all went out for drinks a couple of times when you were in Mexico." Jimmy explained.

"As it turns out Jimmy went to the same med school as me and even had some of the same professors. So we had a lot to talk about." Julian explained.

"We just kind of clicked and have been pretty close ever since. Julian even helped find a new bakery after the one that was supposed to make Breena and I's wedding cake closed down." Jimmy explained.

"Welcome to the group Gibbs. We are going to need to become a foursome to bring our Tony back to us." Julian replied.

"We are not a foursome Julian... We are a family." Gibbs replied.

**A/N: This chapter ended on a positive note. Jimmy will tell Gibbs about the others in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	10. Uncaring

That night Gibbs stayed at the hospital with Tony. While Julian and Jimmy checked into a nearby hotel. Tony had managed to sleep for a short time that afternoon but by evening he had grown restless again. It seemed that every time he closed his eyes. He saw images of the previous days attack. One minute he would be peaceful and the next he was screaming. Even the nap he got that afternoon ended in screams and tears. It was destroying Gibbs to see his boy like this. He just wanted to hug Tony and magically take his pain away. For now at least Tony was resting peacefully but within seconds the peace was ended by Tony's night terrors.

"AGGGGHHHH!" Tony screamed.

"Tony it's OK you're dreaming." Gibbs called.

"I just want to sleep Boss. That hour I got wasn't enough." Tony sobbed.

"I know Tony." Gibbs replied.

"Every time I close my eyes I see those bastards." Tony sobbed.

"Am I at least waking you before they can hurt you?" Gibbs asked.

"You could never wake me fast enough." Tony replied gruffly.

"Shit Tony. Do you want me to see if the nurses have anything that could help you?" Gibbs asked.

"I asked last night. They can't help me." Tony replied.

"Can I hold you? It used to help Kelly when she had nightmares." Gibbs offered.

"I doubt it will help but sure." Tony replied.

"OK I've got ya." Gibbs whispered placing one hand under Tony's shoulders and the other under his torso. Being very careful not to let his hand get anywhere near Tony's waist.

"Thanks dad." Tony whispered.

"It's no problem Tony." Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p>Both Jimmy and Julian were shaken up by Tony's attack. To the point where neither felt comfortable being alone. So they opted to split the bill on one hotel room. Rather than two separate rooms. Julian sat on one bed while Jimmy stretched out on the other.<p>

"Did you call Breena?" Julian asked.

"Yep" Jimmy replied.

"Did you tell her what happened?" Julian asked.

"Yes" Jimmy replied.

"How did she take it?" Julian asked.

"She was crying before I even got the first syllable out." Jimmy replied.

"Is she going to help us out with Tony?" Julian asked.

"Where she can but this pregnancy is really wearing on her." Jimmy replied.

"Understandable, Gloria can only help out so much since she has to take care of the boys too." Julian replied.

"Hopefully the rest of the NCIS team will come around." Jimmy replied.

"Do they know about the rape?" Julian asked.

"No but I think Gibbs should tell them. They will actually care if he tells them." Jimmy replied.

* * *

><p>The next morning Gibbs woke up and started getting Tony packed up to go home. Tony was sitting up in the bed nibbling on a piece of toast. He hoped that it would help Tony to bring him to his home and get him away from the city where the attack happened. If Jack were still alive Gibbs would probably take Tony down to Stillwater to recover. That way if he needed to rush back to DC. There would be somebody to look out for Tony. Unless Jack took his Henry Rifle and went to deal with the bastards who attacked Tony himself. That's what Gibbs wanted to do. When he managed to sleep the night before. He had dreamed of blowing those bastards away with his sniper rifle.<p>

"Gibbs can I talk to you?" Jimmy asked from the doorway.

"Sure come on in." Gibbs replied.

"I don't want Tony to hear this. Can you come out here?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah sure." Gibbs grunted.

* * *

><p>"What is it kid?" Gibbs asked once he was out of Tony's room.<p>

"I uh I called the team before I drove up." Jimmy explained.

"Then where are they?" Gibbs demanded.

"They didn't want to come up." Jimmy replied.

"Did you tell them Tony was in the hospital?" Gibbs questioned.

"Of course I did." Jimmy replied.

"And they still didn't care?" Gibbs asked.

"No they said that they already had plans and Tony was always in the hospital." Jimmy replied.

"All of them?" Gibbs asked.

"Not exactly but that's pretty much what they all said." Jimmy replied.

"Dammit!" Gibbs snapped.

"If you want I can talk to them?" Jimmy asked.

"No! I will deal with them!" Gibbs barked.

* * *

><p>Gibbs could not believe what Jimmy had just told him. He could not believe that Tony's teammates his supposed family could be so cold. He thought that he had made it clear that his agents were to treat each other with respect. A policy that Tony took to heart and followed religiously. He thought the others were the same way but it turns out. They were as cold and uncaring as Senior. At least Tony had him, Julian, and Jimmy to back him up.<p>

"Boss what's going on?" Tony asked.

"Nothing" Gibbs lied.

"Really? Because you sound upset?" Tony commented.

"It's nothing." Gibbs replied.

"You're ashamed of me aren't you?" Tony asked.

"No Tony I am just tired and hurt that somebody hurt you." Gibbs explained.

"Stop lying to me Boss." Tony ordered.

* * *

><p>In the President Suite of the fanciest hotel in Maui. The very same one that Anthony DiNozzo Senior had abandoned his son in for three days when he was twelve. The senior DiNozzo was sitting out on the balcony sipping a glass of expensive wine. He couldn't help but laugh at how stupid his son was. Giving him his credit card information and blindly paying for a fancy wedding. That he didn't even notice he had the wrong date for. The boy was a federal agent and he didn't find it strange that most of his co-workers had taken the previous weekend off. Tony was a damn idiot alright and Senior felt for the Navy and Marines having their lives in the hands of that moron. Linda was out snorkeling on a private tour on the dime of her worthless step-son. He heard somebody knocking on the door to his room. He walked over to the door.<p>

"Hello old friend." The mysterious man greeted.

"What do you mean old, kid?" Senior asked.

"You are a dear friends of mine and you have been for a long time." The man replied.

"I know I'm just giving you a hard time son." Senior replied.

"Speaking of son. Did you hear what happened to Junior?" The man asked.

"What did that piece of shit do now?" Senior asked.

"He was raped! The weak little bastard was raped!" The man mocked.

"What a disappointment!" Senior laughed.

"I know but the good news is that this means that taking him down will be even easier." The man smirked.

"I just hope that Gibbs doesn't get in the way." Senior replied.

"He may but the idea of seeing that former Marine cry over his son. Something about it makes the possibility of my arrest worth it," The man replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who is the man and why is he helping Senior destroy Tony? New chapter will be up soon. P;ease review and thanks for reading.**


	11. Cruelity of Home

Julian had left the hospital early that morning. Gibbs seemed to have everything covered with Tony and Jimmy was there to help if need be. He felt a little guilty leaving his friend but he missed Gloria and his boys. Ever since he heard of Tony's rape and the betrayal from his father. All he wanted to do was hug his boys. He ended up arriving home around two that afternoon. He opened the door and found Gloria sitting on the couch rocking baby Tony in her arms. Mark and DJ were kneeling in front of the coffee table coloring.

"Daddy!" Mark and DJ cried running into his arms.

"There are my boys. Oh I missed you two so much!" Julian replied.

"How's Uncle Tony doing?" Mark asked.

"We made pictures for him!" DJ cried.

"He's out of the hospital but he is still hurting really badly but I am sure these pictures will cheer him up." Julian explained.

"Can we take them over to him?" Mark asked.

"I don't know if he is feeling up to having a bunch of little kids around but I will take them over later and tell him you are thinking of him." Julian explained.

"OK" DJ sighed.

"I am almost nine that is not a little kid." Mark protested.

"I guess I should have said he is only up to see grown-ups." Julian replied.

"Oh alright" Mark sighed.

"Hey I am sure Uncle Tony will want to see you soon though." Julian assured.

"I hope so." Mark replied.

"Great now I need to talk to your mom privately." Julian replied.

"Can we play on our tablet?" Mark asked.

"Have you each already had your hour?" Julian asked.

"No they have not." Gloria replied.

"Alright" Julian replied.

* * *

><p>Mark and DJ ran down the hall to the room their playroom. Once Julian was sure the boys were gone and wouldn't be coming back. He closed the door from the living room to the hallway and sat down beside Gloria on the couch. She placed their baby boy Anthony in his arms. He looked down at his son. The baby of his family, named for his best friend. The sweet and loving man the older kids called Uncle Tony. The man who was suffering and traumatized. Because the universe chose to just pile everything on at once.<p>

"How's he doing?" Gloria asked.

"He's really suffering." Julian replied.

"Oh the poor thing." Gloria sighed.

"It broke my heart to see him like that." Julian replied.

"Is he alone in all this?" Gloria asked.

"Thank God no, Jimmy is with him and his boss took him home." Julian replied.

"His Boss?" Gloria asked.

"Yeah Leroy Jethro Gibbs the Agent in Charge of Tony's team with NCIS. He is actually a really sweet guy. I got to know him really well over the weekend and I can see where he would be a hard-ass of a boss but when the work is done he really is a nice and loving man." Julian explained.

"He's just stepping in to take care of his agent after he got attacked and raped?" Gloria asked.

"You forgot betrayed by his father but yeah Gibbs is kind of like a father to Tony except not a total bastard." Julian replied.

"Good because he needs family now." Gloria replied.

"That he does." Julian replied.

* * *

><p>Tony stared up at the ceiling in Gibbs' guest room. Even after almost thirteen years of working with Gibbs. He still couldn't comprehend why his boss cared so much for him. Senior had called him pure garbage and told him that he was unlovable so many times. That by the time he was an adult. He believed it and thought that anybody who loved him. Had a sick ulterior motive. Senior had always acted like a loving father when he wanted something from Tony. After he got it though he went back to being that uncaring and abusive monster, he truly was. He heard his phone ring on the side table. He was expecting it to be Julian calling to check in on him. Instead it was the devil himself. Tony stupidly pressed answer. Fooling himself into thinking Senior would have had a change of heart and be calling to apologize to and check in on him.<p>

"Hello"

"Oh hello Junior? So does your ass hurt?"

"Excuse me?"

"Is your ass sore?"

"What? How did you?"

"Oh Lord you are stupid! No wonder you couldn't fight off your rapist!"

"So glad you can call and make fun of your only child for getting raped?"

"Aw is the little baby gonna cry?"

"Just leave me alone! I never want to hear from you again!"

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?"

"I will call Gibbs."

"Aw is your bossy fighting your battles for you? Hey if he's busy maybe that rodent looking little freak who works down in autopsy can talk to me! He's actually got more of a backbone than you! You're a weak little disappointment! That's all you are!"

"No... come on Tony don't you cry... Oh God."

"So your mommy and the nannies did teach you to say no, eh? I thought they just taught you to be a weak and worthless little girl!"

* * *

><p>Gibbs was really struggling to keep his rage in check. If he didn't have the already traumatized Tony lying upstairs. He would have probably taken out one of his walls with his fists by now. That's how pissed he truly was. He knew that if he ever saw Senior or those bastards who attacked Tony. He would pulverize them. He wouldn't even think about or what the consequences would be. He would just start beating on them. The father in him felt the rage inside him building stronger and stronger every time he saw his son cry. Tony wasn't a crier not even when he had the plague and had a fifteen percent chance of survival. For the past few days just about all he did was cry and it made Gibbs sick. He just stood in his kitchen watching while the frozen pizza cooked. Until he heard panicked screams coming from upstairs. He didn't even turn off the stove. He just ran upstairs to the guest-room. He found Tony lying on the bed loudly crying and vomiting over the side of the bed. The rage in Gibbs hit a level that it never had before. Not even when Shannon and Kelly were killed. It took all he had not to start shouting curse words and turn bright red. Instead he went into full on loving father mode and placed his hands on his son's shoulders.<p>

"Tony? What happened?"

"S...Sflflfgghhsaaa" Tony retched.

"S? Something with a S?" Gibbs asked when Tony finished his latest vomiting attack.

"I'm sorry dad! I know I let you down! Just leave me alone!" Tony cried before going completely limp in Gibbs' arms.

"Tony you have never let me down and I will not leave you alone. Not when you are like this. Now open those beautiful green eyes and tell me what is bothering you." Gibbs pleaded as he shook his son's limp form.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Senior is going to be in for a nasty surprise when Gibbs finds out about Senior's call to Tony but of course Tony won't speak up until it's almost too late. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	12. Internal Attack

Gibbs held his boy close and begged him to come back to him but things only became worse. Tony's pulse began to become erratic, his breathing became shallow, and his skin became clammy. Gibbs felt his own heart begin to race in his chest. What was wrong with his boy now? What had made him vomit and cry? Why had he cried that he was a disappointment before passing out in his arms. Looking down at his boy's limp form he knew that he couldn't handle this on his own. He knew that he had to call an ambulance. He cursed under his breath. When he remembered that he left his phone on the kitchen counter. Not wanting to leave his boy he looked for Tony's only to find it buried under a puddle of vomit. To make things worse. Smoke was wafting up the stairs and the smoke alarm was screaming. He gently placed Tony on the bed and ran down the stairs. He switched off the stove, pulled the burnt pizza out of the stove and tossed it into the backyard. Before grabbing his phone, calling 911 and rushing back up to Tony's side. Much to his dismay when he got back upstairs. Tony was still unconscious and his face had turned red.

"It's OK Tony help is on the way." Gibbs whispered.

* * *

><p>Derek Merandez and Taylor Wiggins had just returned from a late lunch break. When they received the call from dispatch. A man had been found by his father in a hysterical state. The father had tried to calm him down and find out what was wrong but the son had passed out before he could say what was wrong. The father lived on Laurel Street which was about twenty minutes away from them. They immediately hooped in their ambulance and rushed down the street to the latest emergency. They manged to miss major traffic, and people violating the laws and arrived to the address in just under fifteen minutes. They knocked on the door and announced who they were. The father yelled that he was upstairs. They rushed up the stairs and found the man holding his son. He had tears in his eyes.<p>

"It's OK Tony the paramedics are here. You are going to be OK but when you wake up I want to know what is bothering you. Please don't leave me. I love you so much." Gibbs whispered.

* * *

><p>Julian was helping Mark with his social studies homework when his phone rang. When he saw that it was Gibbs he excused himself right away. He figured that Gibbs either needed go out and wanted him to sit with Tony or Tony needed to talk.<p>

"Hello?"

"Julian"

"What's going on Gibbs? Is Tony OK?"

"No he's not actually."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know I came into his room and he was freaking out then he lost consciousness. I am at the hospital now they just took him back."

"OK uh Gloria is supervising an activity for her niece's youth group. So I am alone with my oldest boys but I will be there as soon as I can."

"Don't worry about it Jimmy is on his way and hopefully they will just send us right home."

"I will call you if I get news."

"Thanks"

* * *

><p>Jimmy was glad that Breena didn't mind if he left again. Even though he had just been gone for over twenty-four hours. He ran through the living room on his way out the door. Breena was sitting at the computer scrolling through her Facebook feed. Suddenly she gasped and her shoulders tightened as though she was angry.<p>

"What's wrong?" Jimmy asked.

"James Palmer how could you?!" Breena snapped.

"How could I what?" Jimmy asked.

"I was sent an invitation to a group called "Tony DiNozzo is worse than Hitler" and it says that you are already a member." Breena replied.

"What? I would never. I haven't even been on Facebook since your last ultrasound." Jimmy rambled.

"Then why are you in this group?" Breena questioned.

"Sometimes people automatically add certain people. I will remove myself right away." Jimmy replied withdrawing his iPhone and logging into Facebook.

"See that you do!" Breena warned.

* * *

><p>Gibbs sat hunched over in one of the way to hard plastic chairs at Bethesda. Tony being in the hospital was getting old fast. Things only got worse when he heard one of the paramedics yell to a nurse to call a Cardiologist. He was sick of Tony suffering and having to see specialists. He just wanted his boy to be home with him. So he could help him start the long road to recovery in peace. He could and had helped Tony the hospital but there were restrictions on visiting hours and so many distractions. His typical lone wolf persona was temporarily gone. Right now he needed Julian and Jimmy. Julian was the strong and protective older brother, Jimmy was the goofy and sensitive younger brother and both were great shoulders to cry on. Him he was the father to three amazing boys. Maybe Jimmy was more like the cousin and his nephew because Ducky seemed to fit the fatherly role for Jimmy. He was just waiting for Julian. Jimmy was there but he had started feeling light-headed and gone to the cafeteria to get some food and check his blood sugar.<p>

"Hi Gibbs, sorry I am late but Gloria was gone longer than I thought." Julian replied.

"It's OK like I said your boys come first." Gibbs replied.

"Is there any news?" Julian asked.

"Not yet" Gibbs sighed.

"I am sure he will be fine." Julian assured.

"I have never seen Tony like that. It scared the hell out of me." Gibbs replied.

"I can imagine." Julian replied.

* * *

><p>Jimmy returned several minutes after Julian arrived. He fell into the seat on the left side of Gibbs. Julian was in the seat on the right side. Gibbs was struggling to sit up on his own. He had never felt old and weak in his life. As he had the past few days. Julian had draped his arm around him and Jimmy was holding his hand. All three men had tears in their eyes. At long last a cardiologist, Gibbs recognized from when Ducky was recovering from his heart-attack approached the group.<p>

"Agent Gibbs are you hear for Agent DiNozzo?" Dr. Maxwell asked.

"Yes" Gibbs replied.

"How is he Fred?" Jimmy asked he had gotten to know Dr. Maxwell on a personal level during Ducky's recovery.

"I am afraid that Agent DiNozzo has suffered a heart-attack." Dr. Maxwell explained.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who do you think is behind the Facebook page and what will happen when Gibbs finds out about it? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	13. Heart Attack

Tears were stinging Gibbs' eyes. Tears that he knew he was powerless to fight. So he just let them freely fall down his cheeks. Tony had suffered so much already the past weekend. Now on top of it all he had suffered a heart attack.

"How bad?" Gibbs asked.

"The good news is it was a minor heart attack. The bad news is Tony is still pretty young and his heart has always been strong. Which is concerning to me." Dr. Maxwell explained.

"Could his plague have been a factor?" Jimmy asked.

"That is a very good question Jimmy but no, ever since he first contracted the plague. Tony has tests done twice a year to check for damage and while his lungs are damaged. His heart and other organs have always been strong." Dr. Maxwell explained.

"Do you know the cause if it wasn't the plague?" Julian asked.

"The most common cause of heat attacks in otherwise healthy young people is stress. Has Tony been under any significant stress lately?" Dr. Maxwell asked.

"Oh yeah" Gibbs replied.

"What happened?" Dr. Maxwell asked.

"I need to see him!" Gibbs demanded.

"OK but make it quick and stay calm." Dr. Maxwell replied.

* * *

><p>Tony slowly opened his eyes. He was back in the hospital already. Even for him this was a little ridiculous. The last thing he remembered was Gibbs running into his room, shaking him, and asking him what was wrong. He wished that he had been able to tell his boss what his dad had done. Instead of puking and passing out. Sure Senior was bastard but he did have a point. He was a weak piece of shit and that's all he would be. He found himself crying like a pathetic baby for the millionth time that weekend. The door opened and he shrunk down into bed. He didn't want anybody to see him like this not even the doctors. He was sure that everybody at Bethesda knew what had happened to him. Dr. Pitt was probably rolling on the floor laughing at how weak the Buckeyes were.<p>

"Tony are you awake?" Gibbs asked.

"Go away" Tony begged.

"Tony you had a heart-attack." Gibbs explained.

"I know." Tony sniffed.

"How are you feeling?" Gibbs asked.

"Even more weak and pathetic than before." Tony admitted.

"Tony if you were weak those bastards would have killed you." Gibbs argued.

"Boss! I had a heart-attack because my dad called me useless!" Tony cried.

"That bastard called you?" Gibbs asked struggling to remain calm.

"He knows about my rape and he thinks it's just hilarious." Tony replied.

"How does he know?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know what I do know is he is right. I am worthless." Tony sobbed.

"Tony you need to relax." Gibbs pleaded.

"Why?" Tony questioned.

"Because if you don't you could have another heart-attack and I am not going to let that old bastard kill my son." Gibbs explained.

* * *

><p>Gibbs only got fifteen minutes with his boy before Dr. Maxwell kicked him out. After being exiled from his son's room. He walked back out to the waiting room. Where Jimmy and Julian were waiting for him. Jimmy was showing Julian one of Breena's ultrasound pictures. While Julian showed Jimmy a picture of his boys.<p>

"How is he?" Julian asked.

"His depression is getting worse and he could barely sit up." Gibbs explained.

"Poor Tony." Jimmy sighed.

"Do they know when he can go home?" Julian asked.

"They will have to see how he does tonight and tomorrow." Gibbs explained.

"Can he have anymore visitors tonight?" Julian asked.

"He got pretty stirred up when they kicked me out so they want him to just be alone tonight. I am going to stay here though. Just in case." Gibbs explained.

"You'll call if he takes a bad turn?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course I will kid." Gibbs replied.

"I have to work tomorrow but Gloria can come in my place. She is great with Tony." Julian explained.

"That's great but before you guys go. I need to talk to you." Gibbs replied.

"What's going on?" Jimmy asked.

"The doctors are really concerned about Tony having another heart-attack. They want him to remove all stress from his life. He is going to be out of the field for a while but there are other things that can cause stress. Is there anything I need to know about that could cause additional stress?" Gibbs asked.

"Not that I know of." Julian replied.

"There is one thing." Jimmy confessed.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Somebody created a Facebook page called "Tony DiNozzo is worse than Hitler." Jimmy replied.

"WHAT!?" Gibbs demanded.

"Breena was on Facebook and she saw an invitation to that group. She said that I was already a member but I would never join something like that." Jimmy explained.

"That's horrible!" Julian gasped.

"Is anyone we know in the group?" Gibbs asked.

"Tim McGee, Ellie Bishop, and Duncan Randolph are all admins." Jimmy replied.

"What the hell is an admin?!" Gibbs demanded.

"Admin is short for administrator it is the people who run the group. Make official statues not just wall posts, add and remove members, ect." Julian explained.

"Duncan always hated Tony but McGee and Bishop that's shocking." Gibbs gasped.

"I wish I could say they were just added but they have already made hateful posts." Jimmy explained.

"Can this get any worse?" Gibbs asked.

"Actually it can." Jimmy sighed.

"How?" Gibbs demanded.

"Abby Scuito is a member of the group." Jimmy croaked.

"Abby?" Gibbs gasped.

"Yes and she asked to be added to the group." Jimmy replied.

"No" Gibbs pleaded.

"I am sorry Gibbs but it is true." Jimmy apologized.

"Do you know who created the group?" Julian asked.

"Anthony DiNozzo Senior" Jimmy whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Will Gibbs be able to keep the hateful group from Tony? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	14. Stay With Me

Gibbs had left the hospital only long enough to grab a change of clothes and his blanket and pillow. He was not looking forward to at least another night of sleeping on a hospital couch but his boy needed him. Senior should be the one staying here. He thought to himself. That old bastard should have canceled his honeymoon and rushed to his boy's side. Instead of making fun of him and calling him weak for being raped. He wished that Tony hadn't hung-up on Senior before he could have gotten up there. He would have loved to give that worthless piece of shit a piece of his mind. All Gibbs could say was that Tony was damn lucky to survive the heart attack. If he had lost his boy to that monsters lack of care. He would probably have hunted him down, ripped his still beating heart out of his chest and discarded his body in the Patomic. He tossed his blanket down on the couch. Hoping that getting some rest would ease some of his rage. If not he was going to end up in the bed next to Tony. He was almost asleep when he noticed somebody standing over him.

"Excuse me Agent Gibbs?" Dr. Maxwell called.

"What now?" Gibbs groaned.

"Tony is extremely agitated." Dr. Maxwell replied.

"Did he have another heart-attack?" Gibbs asked.

"No but his heart-rate and blood-pressure are through the roof. Another one could be right around the corner." Dr. Maxwell explained.

"Is there anything I can do? Do you need my permission to do a procedure?" Gibbs asked.

"No but he has been asking for you. We are typically very strict about visiting hours but we have done everything we can to calm him down. If you can't get him to relax we are going to have to sedate him and he has been having nightmares and we don't want him to be trapped." Dr, Maxwell explained.

"I'm coming Tony." Gibbs muttered.

* * *

><p>Gibbs jumped up leaving his pillow and blanket on the floor. He moved as fast as he could to his boy's room. His greatest fear was that he would be too late and arrive just in time to see Tony coding on his bed, except this time they couldn't save him. He flung the door open in time to see one of the nurses trying her best to calm Tony down.<p>

"Boss! Gibbs! Dad! Make them stop! Help me! Please help me!" Tony cried.

"Tony it's OK. You're OK, I am here." Gibbs assured rushing over to his son's side.

"I can't do this dad. I am so sorry." Tony sobbed into Gibbs' shirt.

"Yes you can." Gibbs assured.

"No I can't I don't have any fight left in me." Tony sobbed.

"Then you let me fight for you. You just focus on healing." Gibbs replied.

"What if I can't go back?" Tony asked.

"Go back where?" Gibbs asked.

"In the field." Tony replied.

"Then you and I will embark on the next adventure together." Gibbs replied.

"NCIS needs you." Tony argued.

"Tony I am almost fifty-six years old. I technically reached retirement age last year but I applied for an extension until I am sixty." Gibbs explained.

"So I am making you leave four years early." Tony sighed.

"First off we don't know if you will be able to go back in the field or not yet. Secondly if I leave it will be on my own terms because I love you." Gibbs explained.

"Why do I have the best boss ever?" Tony sniffed.

"Because I only pick the best agents ever." Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p>Gibbs spent the whole night sitting by Tony's hospital bed. While his son clung to his t-shirt. He couldn't get comfortable and finally fell-out at two in the morning. He didn't care he would stay up all night every night for a week. If it meant that Tony was peaceful. Eventually the nurses had to kick him out so they could take Tony back for some tests. He sat on a couch in the waiting room and half-watched the soap opera somebody had put on.<p>

"Are you Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" A tall woman with dark brown hair asked.

"Yes I am." Gibbs replied.

"I am Gloria Wilford, Julian's wife." Gloria replied.

"Julian said you might drop by today." Gibbs commented.

"He was worrying about Tony all night." Gloria replied.

"Me too I spent the night in a chair beside him. If I moved at all he panicked." Gibbs explained.

"Are they letting him have more visitors yet?" Gloria asked.

"They said if he did well with his tests and didn't get agitated again." Gibbs replied.

"I can't believe this is happening to him. He doesn't deserve this." Gloria replied.

"Tell me about it. I am so glad he contacted Julian. If it weren't for him those bastards would have either killed him or left him so damage. He would have just done himself in and not getting the help he so desperately needs." Gibbs explained.

"Don't make me think about that." Gloria begged.

"OK tell me about yourself. How did you and Julian meet?" Gibbs asked.

"Julian and I met in college. He was in his last year of med school and I was going for my RN. One day we happened to be at the same lecture. It was love at first sight." Gloria explained.

"You're a nurse?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes at DC Children's in the NICU. I am actually going back next week. It is hard going back after having a baby though. Seeing those sick babies and moms who would give anything to hold them. Knowing I left my own in daycare." Gloria explained.

"Just go home and hug them." Gibbs replied.

"I always do." Gloria replied.

"What about Tony? How did you meet him?" Gibbs asked.

"Julian made it pretty clear from the start that Tony was going to be a part of our lives. Naturally I was apprehensive at first but once I got to know Tony. I saw why Julian cared so much for him. Of course my introduction to Tony was in a hospital bed after that monster father of his beat the hell out of him. The poor guy was so terrified he shrank down anytime anybody came close to him. I am amazed that Julian hasn't killed that bastard yet." Gloria explained.

"I could say the same thing about me." Gibbs replied.

"Thank you so much for being a dad to him." Gloria replied.

"Thank you and Julian for keeping him going until he could be my boy." Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am going to skip ahead to Tony's return to work in the next chapter. How will his co-workers treat him on his first day back? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	15. Back To Work

Tony remained in the hospital another three days. He wasn't cleared to go back to work, even on desk duty for another week. Whether or not Tony would be able to return to the field was dependent on his follow-up visit and how he did in his psych eval. Gibbs had called Rachel Cranston after Tony was released from the hospital. She had been horrified by what had happened to Tony and how Senior was treating his son. Luckily she was willing to treat Tony and bound by doctor-patient confidentiality to not tell anyone, what Tony said. With the exception of Gibbs and she could only tell him if Tony were suicidal. Just like Gibbs was bound to tell her if he found out that Tony had plans to end his own life. _End his own life._ Those words haunted Gibbs nightmares. Finding his son slumped over somewhere his eyes void of life. He had worried about Tony before but was always able to shake it off saying that Tony was stronger than that. Of course nothing this terrible had ever happened to Tony before but he had been watching him and so far Tony was doing as well to be expected. Bright and early the Wednesday morning two weeks post Tony's attack. Gibbs was standing in the doorway to Tony's room. He hated to wake his son up. Seeing him sleeping and not tossing and turning and sweating from horrific nightmares. Was such a rare and wonderful sight. He wanted to enjoy it as much as possible. Still he knew that he had to wake Tony up eventually. So he reached up and knocked on the door-frame until Tony sat up in bed.

"Tony?" Gibbs called.

"Five more minutes daddy." Tony pleaded.

"I've let you sleep almost half an hour past when you were supposed to wake-up." Gibbs explained.

"OK" Tony sighed.

"Are you excited for your first day back at work?" Gibbs asked.

"I guess" Tony sighed.

"Don't worry they don't know." Gibbs assured.

"I just hope it goes well." Tony replied.

"It will." Gibbs assured.

* * *

><p>Tony nervously walked into the bullpen. The last time he had been in here, he was so confident and relaxed. Now he was sure that everybody was out to get him and his teammates were going to start harassing him about his attack. Sure Gibbs and Jimmy would never tell but there were other ways they could find out. There was a police report in one of the New York papers and his story had been mentioned on several New York news affiliates. Sure they had just referred to him as a forty-one year-old Washington DC man but in his head it was enough for them to find out and make him miserable. All he did was smile and wave hello to McGee. Then his Probie, his partner, the man who was supposed to have his six. Extended his foot, causing him to tumble-down to the floor. Landing right on his still sore ribs.<p>

"What the hell Probie?" Tony asked as he struggled to pull himself up.

"Oops" McGee smirked.

"Oh no! Tony! Are you OK! Do you need a hand?" Bishop asked.

"I should be OK." Tony replied.

"Oh good" Bishop replied slapping a pile of folders of the desk and onto Tony's head.

"What was that about?" Tony asked.

"You should know!" Bishop snapped stomping on Tony's hand.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Gibbs demanded.

"Tony just had a little accident." McGee lied.

"Oh really? Because it looked like you tripped him and then Bishop knocked those folders and papers onto his head and then stomped on his hand." Gibbs accused.

"Well you saw wrong." Bishop fibbed.

* * *

><p>The rest of the morning Tony dodged hateful glares from his teammates. Luckily they couldn't verbally or physically assault him with Gibbs around. Unluckily for him just after lunch Gibbs was called up to director Vance's office. That's when everything went to hell. Tony stood up and tried to leave. He was going to hide out in the men's room or down in the morgue with Jimmy until Gibbs got back. Unfortunately McGee and Bishop had other plans. They ganged up on him and forced him against the wall of the bullpen. Tony felt his throat tighten, the memories of the night of his attack came rushing back. Those bastards beating on him and then... He couldn't think about the rest. He was swear profusely and was gasping for air.<p>

"What's the matter Tony?" McGee asked.

"Can't take a little interrogation?" Bishop asked.

"Integration? What did I do?" Tony asked.

"You pulled the rug out from under your dad." Bishop replied.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Don't play dumb! You took all the money he gave you to arrange his wedding for yourself! He had to have the ceremony at a dingy lodge. Your poor step-mother was nearly raped in the bathroom! As if you care!" McGee snapped.

"What did you buy with that money? Some fancy suit?" Bishop asked.

"No I didn't rob my dad in fact he..." Tony corrected.

"Oh that's lovely twist it around!" McGee snapped.

"I didn't twist it around!" Tony argued.

"Bullshit! You are just a heartless little brat! Who can't stand to see anybody happy!" Bishop accused.

"Guys I really can't take this." Tony pleaded.

"Cut the crap!" McGee snapped.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tony snapped.

* * *

><p>Tony pushed himself free of his co-workers grip. Not caring that McGee and Bishop fell to the ground in the process. He ran down to autopsy with tears pouring freely down his cheeks. He could not believe his co-workers, his partners believed his lying father over him.<p>

"Tony what's wrong?" Jimmy asked.

"They accused me of robbing Senior!" Tony cried.

"No" Jimmy gasped.

"They twisted it all around even the part about the rape. Except apparently my step-mother was able to fight off the attacker!" Tony sobbed.

"Oh God Tony." Jimmy whispered.

"I can't even be safe at the office." Tony sobbed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Will things get better for Tony and his teammates? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	16. Death Wish

Tony had been doing so well. Gibbs had been working with him and he hadn't cried for a couple of days. Now it was like everything had been undone. He was back to square one and it was going to be even harder to bring him back. Gibbs, Julian, and Jimmy had made enough sacrifices for him. They shouldn't have to put their lives on hold every time he had a crisis. Poor Jimmy had his phone out probably to call k. Now instead he was holding Tony while he cried like an idiot.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Gibbs demanded.

"McGee and Bishop attacked Tony." Jimmy whispered.

"What do you mean they attacked Tony?!" Gibbs barked.

"They forced me against the wall and told me that I was a horrible person." Tony explained.

"How are you a horrible person?" Gibbs asked.

"Apparently I robbed Senior of his wedding money so he had to get married in a crappy hotel and my step-mom was almost raped in the bathroom." Tony explained.

"So that bastard twisted everything around to make you the bad guy and him the one whose life is came crashing down around him?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yeah except my step-mother is strong enough to fight off a rapist!" Tony cried.

"She only was able to fight off the attacker in Senior's story because he knew if she said she was raped. We would insist she got checked out." Gibbs explained.

"And when there was no trauma to her vagina everybody would know it was a lie and the others may just figure out that everything was a lie." Jimmy added.

"Even before all this happened to me. I couldn't understand why somebody would lie about all something so horrible?" Tony asked.

"To get attention." Gibbs replied.

"Lovely" Tony sighed.

"I don't care what the others say, you are a good guy and I will always have your six." Gibbs assured.

"Same here Tony." Jimmy added.

"Thanks guys but I don't want any lies being spread about you." Tony replied.

"I have done enough bad stuff for real a few lies can't hurt me." Gibbs assured.

"You could get mistreatment though." Tony added.

"Tony look at me. I have been bullied my whole life. I don't mind not fitting in." Jimmy replied.

"Are you feeling better now?" Gibbs asked.

"Kinda not really... No" Tony confessed.

"OK I am going to take you home then." Gibbs replied.

"Don't you have to finish the rest of the day?" Tony asked.

"You come first." Gibbs grunted.

* * *

><p>Tony didn't say a word the whole drive back to Gibbs' place. He just watched the world pass by through the passenger window. His father betraying him was one thing. That had happened enough throughout his life that he was used to it by now but his partners, that really stung. He wanted to go back to work because he thought it would help him heal. Instead he had been attacked by his partners and had to leave hours early. When they got home he ran up the stairs, slammed the door to his room, and fell onto his bed. He drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. For the first time in years he wanted to die but he couldn't act on his wish. Not with Gibbs right downstairs with his gut and fear of losing another child. Maybe that was a blessing or maybe it was a curse. Tony walked over to the drawer and found the pills he had been prescribed for pain after the attack. Pills were how he attempted suicide the first time. The time Julian found him and actually preformed CPR on him for five full minutes. He heard the door to the basement close. If he acted quickly enough by the time his boss got to him it would be too late. He would be dead and Gibbs, Julian, and Jimmy would all be free of him as their burden. He heard footsteps and quickly shoved the pills back in the drawer and pretended to be reading a copy of the "Little Prince".<p>

"What is it Boss?" Tony asked.

"I have to run to the hardware store real quick. Are you going to be OK alone?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah I was just going to read and maybe take a nap." Tony replied.

"OK well I will be home in about an hour. Call me if you need me." Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p>Tony waited until he was sure Gibbs was gone before he even put his mind back on his plan. Suddenly the pills seemed like a bad plan. The last time he used pills somebody found him and revived him. If he was going to have any success. He had to use something that would kill him instantly or close to it. If he was remembering correctly, Gibbs kept a gun in the master bedroom. He let the door close behind him and walked down the hall to Gibbs' room. He had never been in his boss's room before now. He just remembered Gibbs mentioning a gun behind the headboard one of the times Diane was connected to a case. The room was a little more messy than he expected he had packing boxes stacked around the room but other than that it was neat. The only furniture was the bed, dresser, and two side tables. On one of the tables was a picture of Gibbs with Shannon and Kelly. Tony picked the picture off of the table and held it in his hands. Gibbs should still have them. It should be Tony who was dead. His dad had never loved him and he was too broken to have the happy family life. Before the attack he had a chance of finding love but no woman wanted a man this broken and certainly nobody would have a child with him. A dad needed to be strong and able to make the monsters go away. Not be a weak little baby and seemingly attract monsters. He reached behind his bed and quickly found the gun. It was very basic. Just a Glock you could get at any gun store. He just held it in his hands and cried. He wanted out but he didn't want Gibbs to get home and find him dead on his bed. With his brains sprayed all over his bed and the picture of him with Shannon and Kelly. Tony lie down on the bed still holding the gun in his hands. After a while he heard the front door open and close and Gibbs calling him. Moments later Gibbs was coming up the stairs still calling his name. He heard the door to his room open and close and then the bathroom door. The next door Gibbs opened was the door to the master bedroom.<p>

"Tony are you OK?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" Tony lied.

"Why are you in here?" Gibbs asked.

"I needed something." Tony replied.

"What did you need from my room?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing!" Tony snapped jumping up. He forgot he had the gun. The weapon fell to the ground, fired and tore Gibbs' jeans.

"Why did you have a gun?" Gibbs asked.

"Are you OK?" Tony asked trying to change the subject.

"Fine. Now why did you have a gun?!" Gibbs demanded.

"I want to die boss! I was going to blow my brains out but I didn't want you to find me! I...I just can't anymore!" Tony cried.

"Is this the first time you have been suicidal?" Gibbs asked.

"No I have been self-destructive since I was a kid." Tony admitted.

"When was the last time you felt this way?" Gibbs asked.

"I stood on the ledge of my roof for a good two hours the night after Jenny died, before I left for Agent Afloat." Tony explained.

"I am glad you didn't act on that. If I had lost you so soon after Jenny. I don't think I would be well now." Gibbs explained.

"Maybe it would have been better if I had done it when you were in Mexico, after Kate died, after I found out Danny was dirty, of any of the hundreds of time I thought about it before I met you but I should have done it." Tony explained.

"When was the first time you thought about suicide?" Gibbs asked.

"The night I hid in a hospital supply closet while doctors tried to shock life back into my mom and after they declared her dead." Tony explained.

"You really were a kid." Gibbs gasped.

"Yeah" Tony scoffed.

"OK, have you ever actually attempted suicide?" Gibbs asked.

"Once when I was thirteen." Tony replied.

"Thirteen?" Gibbs asked.

"I swallowed a whole bottle of my roommates ADHD medicine but Julian found me and saved my life." Tony explained.

"Come here" Gibbs called.

"OK" Tony sighed walking over to his boss.

"You will not kill yourself." Gibbs said slapping Tony on the back of the head.

"I will not kill myself." Tony vowed.

"Because you are loved." Gibbs replied.

"Because I am loved." Tony repeated.

"Good boy." Gibbs replied.

"I can't promise that Boss I am sorry." Tony confessed tears were pouring down his cheeks.

"Just stay with me." Gibbs begged while he tightly hugged his son tears falling from his own eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A glock is a handgun right? I know very little about guns but that sounded right. Will Tony be able to keep his promise to Gibbs? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	17. Not My Boy

Gibbs could not believe it. He had been gone just over an hour and in that time his son had contemplated suicide. If he had decided to stop for coffee. Would his Tony have been able to blow his brains out in his bedroom. While he held a picture of the wife and child he had already lost. There was no way he would be able to cope with finding that. He had held his son for the past twenty-minutes. Completely terrified that if he let him go. He would go right back to that gun and blow his brains out right there in front of him. Gibbs knew that he would not be able to leave Tony alone anymore. Even if Tony had been able to promise that he wouldn't end his own life. He wouldn't take the risk. Not with a life that precious. For the most part he would bring Tony with him but if he couldn't for whatever reason. He was glad that Julian and Jimmy were around to keep an eye on his boy. He just hoped Tony wouldn't act like he was a burden on them. All three men cared very deeply for Tony and would die before letting anything happen to him. Tony had been almost limp and clinging to him but out of the blue he started to try to wiggle out of Gibbs' grip.

"Don't go." Gibbs begged tightening his grip on Tony.

"Boss I have to." Tony replied.

"No you don't I love you and I could hold you forever." Gibbs pleaded.

"I know Boss, I know you care." Tony replied.

"Then why do you have to go?" Gibbs asked.

"Because I really have to pee." Tony replied.

"OK well these are new jeans so go to the bathroom." Gibbs replied freeing from his grip.

* * *

><p>Gibbs ushered Tony into the master bathroom. All that was in there besides the fixtures was a roll of toilet paper, the shower curtain, and rod and he doubted the twenty year old plastic rod could support Tony's weight. While his Senior Field Agent was taking care of his business. Gibbs dialed Julian's number. He wasn't sure where Jimmy was and he didn't want to get the kid in trouble with Ducky.<p>

"Hello?"

"Julian it's Gibbs?"

"Gibbs? Is Tony OK?"

"No he is not his partners cornered him and told him that he was a horrible person and Senior was the victim."

"Do they know Senior?"

"Yes"

"And they still believed that old prick?"

"Yes and it gets worse."

"Did he have another attack?"

"No but I left him alone and when I got home. He was lying on my bed with a gun in his hand."

"Please no"

"He didn't go through with it but he said he has been suicidal since he was eight."

"Look I uh I have a patient coming in soon and I...I shouldn't be on the phone."

"OK Bye"

"Bye Gibbs"

* * *

><p>Julian heard Gibbs hang-up and let the phone fall to his desk. This couldn't be happening again. Tony couldn't be suicidal again. He had been doing so well. The last time Tony had wanted to die was after Director Sheppard was killed and he had somehow talked himself down. He couldn't really say he was surprised that Tony's suicidal tendencies had reared their ugly heads again. After everything Tony had been through in the past month. Quite frankly he was more surprised it had taken this long. At least Gibbs was around for him this time. Because this time was going to be the hardest and most painful to bring Tony back from. He was going to need as much support and love as he could get. It made Julian sick that Tony's partners were such jerks to him and had believed Senior's lies. Senior, Julian would love to see that man brought down in a very public and humiliating way. Anyone who would treat their child like that deserved to suffer. It was Senior's fault that Tony was suicidal in the first place. His abuse and neglect had broken Tony at an early age. He was the reason Julian found his best friend with no pulse or breath. A bottle of pills in one hand and tear-stained suicide note in the other. When he was just fifteen and Tony was just thirteen. He would give just about anything to forget that day.<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>FLASHBACK<span>_

_Julian was lying on his bed playing chess with his friend Joey Russ who had transferred to RIMA the second semester of their freshman year. Joey was the first friend his own age and grade level Julian had made there. Of course he adored Tony but Tony was two years younger than him._

_"I'm sorry Julian." Joey said out of the blue._

_"Sorry? For what?" Julian asked._

_"You didn't hear? Tony is leaving." Joey replied._

_"What do you mean Tony is leaving?" Julian asked._

_"I don't know but he has been going around saying goodbye to everybody. He even turned in all of his text books and completed assignments. It's weird you are like his best friend. I thought you would have been the first to know." Joey explained._

_"He didn't say a word to me about it. In fact he was pretty quiet when I was hanging out with him last night. He did_ _give me this though. He said it was his most prized possession and he wanted me to have it. I guess he was afraid to tell me." Julian explained handing Joey the worn teddy-bear Tony's mother had given him when he was a baby._

_"Probably I mean I have never been that close to Tony. So I can see where it would be easy to tell me goodbye." Joey replied._

_"Did he say when he was going?" Julian asked._

_"He said he would be gone before dinner hour." Joey replied._

_"Shit that's in thirty minutes! I am going to go see if I can say goodbye." Julian replied._

_"Go" Joey replied._

* * *

><p><em>Julian ran to Tony's building. Tony's dorm was the second to last room on the left of the third floor. He bounded on the door but got no response. Tony's roommate was probably off smoking with the other kids who thought they were so cool. He pounded on the door and called Tony's name. It couldn't be too late.<em> _His best friend couldn't have moved away without giving him a chance to say goodbye. In a state of disbelief Julian opened the door. Tony's bed was stripped and all of his things were_ _boxed up. There was a figure lying on the floor. He moved closer and saw that it was Tony. He fell to his knees noticing the suicide note and pills. Tony had tried to end his own life. He picked up Tony's wrist and checked for a pulse. He didn't find one. He_ _remembered learning CPR in health class just the week before._

_"Please Tony don't go. I care. I love you like a brother. Please Tony." Julian pleaded._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p>"Please Tony don't go. I care. I love you like a brother. Please Tony." Julian pleaded repeating the words he had begged years ago.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Will Tony's suicidal feelings continue? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	18. Trashed

Miraculously Tony managed to fall into a peaceful sleep that night. Gibbs was up until after midnight trying to get his son calmed down. At least even though he was extremely distressed he hadn't threatened to kill himself again. After he got his son to sleep. Gibbs crossed the hall to his room. It was lying on the floor beside the bed. It being the gun his son had tried to kill himself with. He picked it up, turned the safety on, unloaded it, and put it and the bullets in a shoebox. In the morning he would take it to the gun shop and turn it in. He couldn't stand to look at it ever again. Not the object that had almost taken his beloved son from him. He tossed on a pair of sweats and climbed into bed. He had just gotten comfortable when he heard screams coming from across the hall. He jumped up and ran to his son's side. He carefully shook Tony awake. Tony sat up in bed he was pale and sweaty and his eyes were filled with fear.

"Did you dream about that night again?" Gibbs asked.

"MMHM" Tony replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gibbs asked.

"No" Tony replied.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Gibbs asked.

"Could you?" Tony asked.

"Of course." Gibbs assured.

* * *

><p>Julian woke up to the alarm on his phone buzzing the next morning. He quickly grabbed it and turned it off before it work Gloria who didn't have to be awake for another half hour. He dressed for work and rushed out of the house. He wasn't running behind but he needed to make a stop before he got to the office. He double checked Gibbs' address and headed towards where his best friend was recovering. He pulled up just as Gibbs was leaving with an exhausted looking Tony following close behind.<p>

"Rough night?" Julian asked.

"Oh yeah" Tony replied.

"Nightmares all night." Gibbs added.

"You sure you're up to going to work?" Julian asked.

"No but if I don't it will be worse." Tony sighed.

"Tony you can't let those jerks have the power." Julian replied.

"That's what I've been saying." Gibbs replied.

"Easy for you two to say!" Tony snapped.

"Tony, they are just overgrown bullies." Julian replied.

"I know but I can't fight now. I...I just can't!" Tony sobbed.

"Tony go back inside we are taking a personal day." Gibbs ordered.

"I can't expect you to do that. You missed too much already." Tony argued.

"Well at least go and lie down in autopsy today." Gibbs ordered.

"OK" Tony replied.

"Good" Gibbs replied.

"Hey Boss I got an email for my landlord. I need to either move back or clear it out." Tony explained.

"We can go this afternoon." Gibbs replied.

"Text me and I will try to come over." Julian offered.

"Thank you." Gibbs replied.

"Come on Julian you have a family." Tony argued.

"Who I spend plenty of time with and who understands." Julian assured.

* * *

><p>Tony made his way down to autopsy. He didn't really feel comfortable coming to work only to sleep but he was so tired and he didn't want to make Gibbs miss anymore days. He still wasn't sure that he was worth getting fired over. Ducky was seemingly ignoring him but Jimmy came in and gave him a blanket and pillow.<p>

"What won't they let you upstairs?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know I am too tired to function but Gibbs doesn't want to leave me alone." Tony explained.

"Why?" Jimmy asked.

"He didn't tell you?" Tony asked.

"No, what happened?" Jimmy questioned.

"I tried to kill myself." Tony replied.

"No Tony." Jimmy begged.

"I chickened out and Gibbs talked me down but still I am a risk." Tony explained.

"Tony please just know that I love you and so do Gibbs and Julian." Jimmy begged.

"I know but God, Jimmy I pray you never go through anything like this." Tony explained.

* * *

><p>Since the team was down an agent due to Tony's injured arm and being considered mentally unfit to go into the field. Team Gibbs was working cold cases for the time being. Gibbs dismissed the team a little early to go and get Tony's apartment cleared out. He had Tony call Julian on the way and by five thirty that evening all three men were gathered at the apartment. Tony's furniture and anything he didn't need or want that day was set to be picked up by movers and transported to Gibbs's house on Saturday. Tony unlocked to door and headed inside first while Gibbs and Julian worked out loading up Gibbs's truck and Julian's van.<p>

"Oh My God!" Tony cried.

"What's wrong?!" Gibbs and Julian cried in unison.

"Oh shit." Julian gasped.

"Oh Tony I am so sorry." Gibbs apologized.

* * *

><p>Tony's apartment was completely trashed. The screen on his 32 inch TV was smashed in, his couch and dining room furniture were chopped to pieces. His DVD collection was crushed and reeked of mildew. Same with his books and photo albums and his photographs were scattered around the apartment in their now smashed frames. The worst though was Tony's piano. It was unrecognizable pieces of the inside and keys were scattered in various places around the living room. By this time Tony was in the fetal position rocking back and forth. Gibbs and Julian picked Tony up and carried him out into the hallway.<p>

"Who would do this?" Julian asked in a whisper.

"I don't know but when I do I am going to kill them." Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p>Jimmy came home after a long day of work to an empty house. Breena had to work late that night. So he grabbed a couple of take away menus off the kitchen counter and placed them on the coffee table. It was still a little early to order dinner. Especially if he wanted it to be at least somewhat warm when Breena got home. In the meantime he took his phone out and checked his email. He saw one from somebody from NCIS. He didn't know this person well but he had their email for some reason. He opened it expecting it to be plans for a fundraiser for one of the cyber guys whose son was battling cancer. What he found instead made him feel sick.<p>

_"You made a big mistake being friends with Agent DiNozzo. He is a real monster and a suicidal freak. I suggest you cut him loose or else..."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who trashed Tony's apartment and is it the same person who sent the email to Jimmy? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	19. Destroyed

Tony couldn't breathe. His home and everything he had been destroyed. When he left his apartment the day his life started to fall apart. He had just cleaned the place and now everything was smashed and destroyed. He could replace most of the movies and books but his photographs. Including the rare ones of his mother were destroyed and his piano. Sure he could buy another one but this one was special. It had been delivered to his first apartment the Christmas he was twenty-two. His mother had left it to him and he was to receive it on his eighteenth birthday but it wouldn't fit in a dorm and his uncle knew that Senior would just sell it to make extra cash. So he had kept it for the extra few years until Tony could get an apartment big enough for it.

"Tony you need to breathe." Gibbs said.

"I...I c...can't!" Tony wheezed.

"I would tell you to take Tony back to his bedroom but I am afraid of what is back there." Gibbs told Julian.

"Aren't you going to call the police?" Julian asked.

"No I am handling this." Gibbs replied.

"Is there anybody from NCIS you can trust enough to help you?" Julian asked.

"No but I have a friend at the FBI who would love it if I owed him the mother of all favors. He is a good guy too." Gibbs replied.

"Great but what can we do with Tony?" Julian asked.

"Can you take him either back to my place or home?" Gibbs asked.

"He can stay at my place tonight." Julian offered.

"Great kid thanks." Gibbs replied.

"Hey it's no problem." Julian assured.

* * *

><p>Jimmy read the email over and over again. He could not believe what he was reading. <em>"You made a big mistake being friends with Agent DiNozzo. He is a real monster and a suicidal freak. I suggest you cut him loose or else..."<em> He could not believe such a threat had come from a federal agent. A person supposedly devoted to protecting people and saving lives. Threatening the life of another agent. That was wrong. Jimmy had hoped that NCIS was better than that. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed his phone and furiously dialed Gibbs's number.

"Gibbs"

"Hey Gibbs it's me Jimmy."

"What can I do for ya kid?"

"We have a huge problem."

"What now?"

"I got an email from Agent Kemp. He threatened told me I was making a big mistake being friends with Tony and told me I better stop being friends with him or else."

"Son of a bitch!"

"What do we do?"

"I am calling Fornell. Somebody ransacked Tony's apartment."

"No, what did he do to deserve this?"

"Nothing"

* * *

><p>Julian had to practically carry Tony out to his van. His heart was breaking. It seemed with each passing day more tragedies were be falling Tony and with each tragedy Tony was slipping further and further away from him. It was soul crushing to him. Tony had fought so hard to build his life and now it had all been pulled out from under him. The hope in Tony's eyes was gone and replaced by grief and pain from betrayal. Tony had suddenly become a weak and broken old man. The attack on his apartment had only made things twenty times worse. Tony was almost like a zombie. Even though he was still alive in the physical sense. Julian knew that he had lost his best friend. He pulled into his driveway and once again Tony was dead-weight in his arms. He brought Tony inside and carefully placed him on the couch.<p>

"Julian, you are late is everything OK?" Gloria asked entering the living room.

"No it's not I took off a little early to help Tony move some stuff to Gibbs' place and when we got there the place was trashed." Julian explained.

"Oh no, is there anything we can do?" Gloria asked.

"I told Gibbs we would keep Tony at our place tonight. So he could investigate." Julian replied.

"Oh of course we can do that. I love Tony." Gloria replied.

"Great, can you keep an eye on Tony while I go and get the guest house ready for him." Julian asked.

"Sure" Gloria replied.

"Thanks but what about the boys? How will we explain this to them?" Julian asked.

"They just started their tablet hour." Gloria replied.

* * *

><p>Gibbs sat on the edge of what had been Tony's bed. He had put on a pair of disposable gloves he found in Tony's kitchen. So he wouldn't have to worry about his prints getting on anything and compromising the investigation. Tony's bedroom had not been spared from the attack his bed and other bedroom furniture was split in half or chopped to bits. It was almost like somebody had taken a sledge-hammer to the place. Tony's suits and other clothes were in a pile in the middle of the floor stuck together and smelled like feces. The pictures in Tony's room were wet and mildewy as well. Gibbs just sat there trying to process what he had seen and the call he had received from Jimmy. He took out his phone and dialed Fornell.<p>

"Hello?"

"Tobias"

"Jethro? Is the FBI needed to assist with a case or are you in some sort of trouble?"

"I need a favor a huge one."

"How huge?"

"Like if we screw up both of our careers could be on the line, huge."

"That sounds heavy what is it?"

"Over the past month Tony has been physically and sexually assaulted, his apartment has been destroyed, a Facebook page calling him worse than Hitler has been created, and Jimmy received an email threatening him for being friends with Tony. The worst part Senior is the creator of the Facebook page and just being a general bastard."

"Let me guess you need help disposing of a body?"

"No I will deal with the body. Once we find the bastard or bastards. You in?"

"I'm in."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Fornell is going to help Gibbs but what else do Senior and Kemp have planned and who else is directly involved? Hint Fornell knows one very well. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	20. Another Friend

Fornell arrived forty-five minutes later Bringing with him a camera, evidence bags, gloves, crime scene tape, and a few other necessities. Gibbs could imagine the magnitude of the favor that he would owe his friend after all this was over. Especially if Fornell did have to help him dispose of a few bodies. Not that he cared. He just wanted his boy to have his peace of mind back. He was surprised to feel Fornell grab him and pull him into a hug.

"I don't typically hug but you look like hell Jethro." Fornell said.

"Haven't really slept since Tony was first in the hospital." Gibbs replied.

"How about you tell me what the hell has been happening to your boy?" Fornell suggested.

"OK but be warned it's pretty horrible." Gibbs replied.

"All part of the job." Fornell replied.

"Well it all started with Senior's wedding. The bastard told Tony it was a week later than it actually was." Gibbs started.

"I heard Tony was planning the ceremony?" Fornell questioned.

"He was but Senior very conveniently dealt with the invitations." Gibbs replied.

"If he weren't such a piece of work I would want him on the FBI." Fornell commented.

"I doubt Senior would do anything that might help somebody anyway." Gibbs replied.

"Your right, go on." Fornell replied.

"So as if lying to him about the wedding date wasn't cruel enough. Tony was afraid of what would happen if he came home early. He doesn't want me to ruin my life by killing Senior. So he decided to check into a cheap hotel for a few days. When he got there his card was declined. Turns out Senior had robbed him blind. All so he could have a longer fancier honeymoon." Gibbs explained.

"I have a feeling it only gets worse from here." Fornell sighed.

"Tony had broken his phone. Luckily the hotel still had a payphone." Gibbs replied.

"I thought all payphone were gone." Fornell commented.

"This one was still there but it was a dodgy place and was probably used to call dealers, whores, and other people you can't exactly call on a cell." Gibbs replied.

"Right sorry for interrupting go on." Fornell apologized.

"While Tony was calling an old friend on the phone. These two guys came up behind him and started hassling him. Tony tried to deal with them but they overpowered him. They shoved him to the ground and started beating on him. It was ugly his face is still bruised up and his arm was pretty badly broken. Then one of the guys... the smaller one. He stopped the big guy. Tony thought that it was over but it then they... They raped him Tobias. They both did. He thought I was going to be ashamed of him and think he was weak." Gibbs explained.

"Well I know you would never be ashamed of that boy. So how do you feel?" Fornell asked.

"Horrified" Gibbs replied.

"Please tell me that you aren't trying to handle this alone." Fornell begged.

"I am not Jimmy is helping and this friend of Tony's from boarding school. The same one who was talking to Tony on the phone when he was attacked." Gibbs assured.

"What about the others from NCIS and Senior?" Fornell asked.

"Abby, McGee, and Bishop have decided they hate Tony. Senior created this Facebook page calling Tony worse than Hitler and they are all members." Gibbs explained.

"Do they know? What happened to him?" Fornell asked.

"Senior knows and thinks it's hilarious. As for the others they believe lies Senior started. So I don't dare them what happened to that boy." Gibbs replied.

"Well Senior isn't dead. So I take it he talked to Tony." Fornell observed.

"Yep he called Tony and mocked him. It flipped him out so bad he had a heart-attack." Gibbs replied.

"OK let's wrap it up here and then go kill him." Fornell replied.

"If only it were that simple." Gibbs sighed.

* * *

><p>That email was still sitting in Jimmy's inbox. Gibbs wouldn't let him delete it. Just in case it was needed for evidence. So it just sat there mocking him. He had already forwarded it to Gibbs so he could show it to Fornell. Who was investigating an attack on Tony's apartment. He heard Breena coming in the front door and sitting down beside him.<p>

"Are you OK?" Breena asked.

"I got an email threatening me for being friends with Tony and calling him a suicidal freak." Jimmy explained.

"You didn't believe it did you?" Breena asked.

"I called Gibbs and he is taking care of it." Jimmy explained.

"Good" Breena replied.

"If I had believed them. They would have won." Jimmy replied.

"Who sent it?" Breena asked.

"Agent Maynard Kemp" Jimmy replied.

"He hates Tony doesn't he? Breena asked.

"With a passion." Jimmy replied.

"Why?" Breena asked.

"Well he always had issues with Tony because he was up for the SFA job on Gibbs's team and then Gibbs picked Tony but things got really bad was when. Well Agent's Kemp's wife got drunk off her ass at a Christmas party and Agent Kemp was trying to sweet talk Gibbs into putting him on his team. Just like always. Marcia wanted to go home and was going to try to drive. Tony had only had a couple of drinks and had eaten a lot. So he was OK to drive. He saw Marcia trying to leave and offered her a ride. She refused. So he tried to take her back to Maynard. She tried to fight him but ended up falling over. Tony grabbed her while she was down. She had passed out by this point. So Tony was going to take her to lie down until Kemp was ready to go. Maynard came out and saw Tony holding his unconscious wife. Of course when she came to. She said Tony was planning on raping her. He reported it to Gibbs but Gibbs knew better. Of course Kemp took that as favoritism." Jimmy explained.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this chapter wasn't great but at least now you know why Kemp hates Tony so much. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	21. Beyond Repair

Julian walked into the room where his best friend was sleeping. He had run to Luigi's to get Tony's favorite pizza for dinner. According to Gibbs getting Tony to eat was a battle most days. When they were kids and Tony would get depressed and stop eating pizza would always bring him around. Julian was hoping that it would have the same effect on him as an adult. He had cut through the back fence to the guest house. So the boys wouldn't see the pizza and get jealous. Gloria had told them not to go bother Tony, because he wasn't feeling well. He saw Gloria sitting on the bed rocking Tony and singing the lullaby she sang to the boys when they were upset.

"I'm home!" Julian called.

"Shh! I just got him to sleep." Gloria whispered.

"Sorry" Julian replied.

"Have you found anything else out?" Gloria asked.

"No but I was going to call Gibbs, after dinner." Julian replied.

"Can you stay with him? I have to get dinner ready for the boys." Gloria asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry I took so long but he has last so much weight and I just want to be able to tell Gibbs that he had a good dinner." Julian apologized.

"It is OK." Gloria assured.

* * *

><p>Gibbs was literally burning with rage. Fornell and him had finished processing Tony's apartment and now they were in the now empty bullpen. The evidence was down in Abby's lab being processed by an intern who had worked with Fornell at the FBI earlier this year. The kid had a lot of potential. He even reminded Gibbs a little of a young male Abby. Except Gibbs couldn't see this kid joining a Facebook page calling somebody worse than Hitler.<p>

"Jethro are you OK?" Fornell asked.

"If it were Emily in this situation would you be OK?" Gibbs demanded.

"Hell no." Fornell replied.

"Then why would you think I was?" Gibbs asked.

"Jethro maybe you should go down to the gym and burn off some steam?" Fornell suggested.

"Fine!" Gibbs snapped.

* * *

><p>Gibbs slammed his bare fists into gym's punching bag. He could see Senior disgusting face on the bag and he just wanted to beat it into dust. The pain in his hands was only adding to his rage. Finally something inside him snapped and he jumped onto the punching bag sending it crashing to the ground. He threw himself on top of it kicking and punching it, tears were pouring down his face. He hadn't felt this enraged and depressed since he found out that Shannon and Kelly were dead.<p>

"LEAVE MY SON ALONE! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" Gibbs raged as he continued attacking the bag before being interrupted by his ringing phone.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes Julian had left Tony alone for fifteen minutes. He knew that Tony had been suicidal but he didn't think that he would try anything in a house where children were. After dinner he had come back to the guest house and found Tony rolling around on the floor in a pool of broken glass angrily cutting himself on the arms and stomach. Tony was sobbing like a child and saying that he was going to die and he didn't care. He was just going to die and spare everybody from the burden that he was. Because he pure garbage and had ruined Gibbs's life and was about to ruin Julian and Jimmy's. Julian immediately wrestled the glass away from Tony and pulled him up onto the bed before calling Gibbs.<p>

"Sorry about that Julian, is everything OK?"

"There is a problem with Tony. I need you to get here right away."

"Yeah I will be right there."

"OK bye"

* * *

><p>Gibbs rushed down the street he could only imagine what was wrong with Tony now. The way Julian sounded it had to be something serious. Why had he left Tony alone with him? He knew that Julian loved Tony and Tony felt the same about Julian but after what had happened at his apartment. Tony didn't need anymore shake-ups in his routine. His heart dropped when he arrived to Julian's house and saw the flashing lights of an ambulance and Julian standing on the lawn with his arms wrapped around Gloria's waste both were crying. He jumped out of the car and ran towards Julian and the ambulance.<p>

"What happened?" Gibbs wheezed.

"I thought he would be OK. I left him to go eat with Gloria and the boys. I was gone fifteen minutes and he was asleep. When I got back he had broken every glass in the cabinet and was rolling around in the shards and cutting himself with the largest shard." Julian explained.

"Tony" Gibbs whispered.

"Gloria and I don't want to leave the boys. Could you ride in the ambulance with him?" Julian asked.

"Of course." Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p>Gibbs left Gloria and Julian on the lawn and hopped in the ambulance with Tony. He couldn't help but let a few tears fall when he saw how cut up Tony's stomach and arms were. With each passing day it was becoming more and more obvious that his son was just too broken. Gibbs composed himself enough to tell the paramedics to take Tony to Bethesda. Seconds later the vehicle was rushing towards the hospital. Gibbs sat on the bench and picked up his son's hand. By now his tears were uncontrollable. Tony was twitching and crying about how he was wasting the ambulance and some innocent was going to die because of him.<p>

"Tony come on you need to relax." Gibbs said.

"I want to die! I want to die!" Tony cried.

"Well I don't want to lose you." Gibbs replied.

"I just gets worse. They say it gets better but my life just gets worse. I just want to die before anything else happens!" Tony sobbed.

"Tony please just hang on a little longer." Gibbs pleaded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Tony is really losing it. Dr. Pitt is going to learn what has happened in the next chapter. Will he be able to convince Tony to carry on? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	22. Good and Bad Help

Tony awoke to the smell of antiseptic and way to bright white. He came to more and saw the machines around him and felt the IV sticking in his arm. He was in the hospital. Dammit he had hoped that Julian would be gone longer. Julian was supposed to be his best friend. Didn't Julian see that he was too miserable to carry on? Didn't he care? He closed his eyes and prayed that he would just die already. That's all he wanted at this point. He was sick of fighting, he was sick of being let down, and most of all he was sick of being hurt by the people he loved. Just great he was crying again. He felt a soft tissue wiping the tears from his face. He opened his eyes again but this time instead of machines and emptiness he saw Gibbs standing over him. He noticed that Gibbs's face was covered with marks and his hands were scuffed and red.

"Good to see you awake Tony, you gave us quite a scare." Gibbs greeted.

"I didn't want to wake up." Tony admitted.

"You're giving up aren't you?" Gibbs asked.

"It's too much, Boss. It's just too much!" Tony cried.

"I know Tony but if you give up those bastards win and I can't allow that. I just can't." Gibbs explained.

"Was it you that found me?" Tony asked.

"No, Julian found you." Gibbs replied.

"Just great he found me again. He found me when we were kids too." Tony replied.

"He loves you so much." Gibbs replied.

"IF HE REALLY CARED HE WOULD HAVE LET ME DIE WHEN WE WERE KIDS. HE KNEW HOW SHITTY MY LIFE WAS AND HE HAD THE NERVE TO SAVE ME! I WAS FINALLY GOING TO BE FREE! NOT BE PERPETUALLY ABUSED AND NEGLECTED BY MY FATHER! MY LIFE IS SHIT AND HE ADDED TWENTY-EIGHT YEARS! TWENTY-EIGHT YEARS THAT I BUILT MY LIFE AND THOUGHT IT WAS GOOD BUT IT WAS JUST PURE GARBAGE DISGUISED AS GOOD! UNTIL IT ALL SNOW-BALLED! JUST LET ME DIE! WHY CAN'T YOU JERKS REALIZE THAT YOUR LOVE DOESN'T HELP ME AT ALL?! YOU ARE SO SELFISH! I HATE YOU! I HATE JULIAN! I HATE JIMMY!" Tony yelled.

* * *

><p>After his little freak-out Tony's face started to turn purple and his breathing became labored. His machines started to scream. Seconds later the door flung open, an orderly pinned Tony to the bed and held him down, and a nurse injected him in the butt with a needle. Tony relaxed and fell asleep. It took several seconds but eventually the machines slowed down. Gibbs placed his hand on Tony's arm. His son's words were echoing in his ears. He remembered how badly he wanted to die after he lost Shannon and Kelly but he hadn't acted on it. He had held a gun in his hands and contemplated it but he had never actually attempted it and he was eternally grateful for that. He could not imagine being so hurt and lost that nothing, no amount of love and support would bring him around. Of course he wanted to save his son but Tony's words had made it clear that he didn't want to be saved. Now the only question he had was did Tony really have such a strong desire to die or was it just the pain of the past few weeks talking. He needed air. He leaned over, placed a kiss on his son's forehead, and walked out of the room. He found himself standing on the ramp outside the front entrance. He held onto the rails and stared into the distance. He was surprised he wasn't crying. His heart was broken enough that tears seemed inevitable. He heard somebody come up behind him and lean over the rail beside him. He looked over and saw that Dr. Brad Pitt was his companion.<p>

"I heard Tony isn't doing so well." Dr. Pitt commented.

"He tried to kill himself, Brad." Gibbs replied shakily.

"I know but after reading his file. I can't really blame him. I mean how much can one guy go through before he hits the wall?" Dr. Pitt asked.

"I don't know but he's come through more than most." Gibbs replied.

"That he has. I wish I could have treated him through his heart-attack but I was at a conference over in France." Dr. Pitt explained.

"Well in your field you need to learn as much as possible." Gibbs replied.

"I know but I just want to protect Tony." Dr. Pitt replied.

"I am just glad Tony has another person who cares for him. Sadly that is a rare occurrence lately. When he needs it the most." Gibbs replied.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Pitt asked.

"The other members of my team and Abby have all turned their backs on Tony and there is a Facebook page attacking him." Gibbs explained.

"Tony? I know he picks on people but he doesn't deserve to be treated like a monster." Dr. Pitt replied.

"My thoughts exactly." Gibbs replied.

"Is there anything I can do?" Dr. Pitt asked.

"Just be supportive." Gibbs replied.

"Of course that goes without saying." Dr. Pitt replied.

"Thanks Brad." Gibbs replied.

"Anytime Gibbs, I ended his football career and gave him a lifetime of pain. The least I can do is look out for him." Dr. Pitt explained.

"The world needs more people like you, Brad." Gibbs replied.

"I don't know about that but I try to be a good person." Dr. Pitt replied.

"Maybe you can get through to Tony." Gibbs replied.

"If, Agent You Will Not Die is having trouble helping him. I don't know if I can." Dr. Pitt replied.

"Just try." Gibbs pleaded.

"That I can do." Dr. Pitt replied.

* * *

><p>Franklin Sacks looked around the office. He could not believe Fornell was helping Gibbs help Tony. He thought that his boss was smarter than that. Than to help somebody as worthless as Tony. He was just a spoiled rich kid. Who ran crying to his boss and he made everything OK. He could not wait until that idiot was nothing more than a blob of misery. He logged onto his Facebook page from his work computer and clicked on the "Tony DiNozzo is Worse Than Hitler" page. He scrolled through the recent posts. The page had close to a hundred likes. It was refreshing to see so many people were getting behind this. Especially since most were from NCIS. Maynard Kemp and DiNozzo Senior were the real heroes though. They were the heart and soul of the whole project. Of course his contribution really had hurt Tony but Kemp and Senior were the ones who kept spitting out ideas to destroy that smug bastard. His phone rang. He looked around and confirmed that he was defiantly alone before answering.<p>

"Frank! How are you?!"

"I am good. How are you?"

"I am excellent thanks to you."

"You didn't tell me how pretty Tony was. If he wasn't such a jerk. I may have presumed that for consensual."

"Well I am glad you fucked him up so good and fucked him so well."

"Oh it's no problem really. So what else is going on?"

"Kemp over at NCIS already has Tony labeled as perv."

"Yeah so?"

"Jimmy Palmer is friends with Tony but when his pregnant wife is held at gun point, beaten, and raped by a masked attacker. Who says he is Tony and the evidence is tampered with. We will see how much he likes Tony."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Sacks is behind Tony's rape. Will Kemp's plot be successful? Thankfully Tony will have a really good alibi and Breena is smart enough to know it is not Tony. Even with the mask and all evidence pointing to him. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	23. Understanding

Gibbs had Tony's hand cupped between his. It had hit him last night. He was going to lose Tony. No amount of love would bring him back. His son was too lost and broken to bounce back this time. He was going to lose another child. He had lost Kelly and now he was going to lose Tony. He was going to have no children left. He had considered McGee, Bishop, and Abby his children but after the way they treated Tony. He could barely stand to look at them. Let alone consider them family. He was going to be alone. Sure he had the friendships with Julian and Jimmy now but he was sure that after Tony finally succeeded they would drop the former Marine from their lives. At least Julian had found Tony the night before. So at least he would have just a little longer with his boy. He vowed to cherish every second Tony had left. Even though he was still clinging to hope that Tony would find the light at the end of the tunnel and come back to him. He moved the hand that was on top of Tony's to the younger mans hair. Tony had such soft hair. He felt pressure on the hand that was holding Tony's. He looked down and saw that his son was squeezing his hand. When he looked up into Tony's face. His green eyes were wide open and looking into his dad's blue ones. Tony seemed more relaxed than he had when he had awakened the night before but still pained.

"Boss?" Tony asked.

"Yeah son I am right here." Gibbs assured.

"I...I had the worst dream." Tony confessed.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked.

"Breena was lying in a casket and everybody was at the funeral, except me. I was locked up in prison. They were saying I was a rapist and now a murderer." Tony explained.

"Tony you would never rape anybody even before what happened." Gibbs assured.

"I know Boss but I think somebody may be wanting to set me up." Tony replied.

"Tony you are just over stressed." Gibbs replied.

"No Boss I think it's true. I need you to go back to NCIS and make sure that Breena is safe." Tony begged.

"If that's what you want but I am calling Fornell to stay with you." Gibbs replied.

"Fornell? Aren't I a waste of his time?" Tony asked.

"No you are not." Gibbs insisted.

"Can't you have Julian come instead?" Tony asked.

"No I want an agent of some kind. Just in case." Gibbs explained.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"If your apartment was trashed and you are worried about being set up for a rape. Somebody may come here and try something and I want to try my best to prevent it." Gibbs explained.

"Boss, before you go." Tony called.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked.

"They're uh they're taking me to the psych ward tomorrow." Tony admitted.

"How long?" Gibbs asked.

"Seventy-two hours" Tony replied.

"Will I be able to?" Gibbs asked.

"No visitors are allowed down there." Tony replied.

"OK" Gibbs replied feigning acceptance.

* * *

><p>Fornell looked into the younger man's eyes. He was surprised to receive the call from Jethro, requesting that he come and keep an eye on Tony. So that he could go to NCIS for a while. He knew that if his friend was willing to leave the boy's side. It must be important. Especially considering the fact that Tony was being hauled down to the psych ward the next morning. Until this incident. Tobais was completely unaware of the bond Jethro shared with Tony. He knew they were close but until he saw the pain in Jethro's eyes as he explained what had happened to Tony the past few weeks. That he realized that Jethro was Tony's dad and Tony was Jethro's son. The last time Tobais had seen Jethro before getting the final instructions on caring for Tony, at the hospital. Was when the former Marine was beating on the punching bag calling it Senior and saying that it deserved to die slowly and painfully at the hands of "his worst nightmare". He had never seen Jethro cry before that moment and prayed he would never see it again.<p>

"I heard you have been having a rough time." Fornell commented.

"I am in hell." Tony admitted.

"You know that Jethro loves you with all his heart, right?" Fornell asked.

"That is the only thing he has ever done wrong." Tony scoffed.

"Jethro has done plenty of things wrong but caring for you like a son is not one of them." Fornell corrected.

"I guess you're right. I just wish he would stop throwing his life away for me." Tony sighed.

"He isn't throwing his life away. He would never throw his life away." Fornell argued.

"You don't understand! Nobody understands!" Tony cried.

"Here's the thing DiNutso, I do." Fornell replied.

"How?!" Tony demanded.

"What I am about to tell you never leaves this room. Got that?" Fornell replied.

"What are you getting at?" Tony asked.

"Do you promise to never speak a word of what I am about to tell you?" Fornell questioned.

"Of course" Tony promised.

"I was a new recruit to the FBI. Barely out of college only twenty-two years old. I didn't really have much experience in well self-defense and hand to hand combat. So it isn't exactly like what you as an experienced agent went through but it still made me feel weak and useless." Fornell explained.

"Fornell were you?" Tony gasped.

"I hadn't even been with the agency a year. My usual partner was down with a nasty knee injury from a bad fall chasing a suspect. I was temporarily paired with this cocky old bastard. Imagine, Jethro with a monster ego and well that's this guy. Anyway I wanted to prove myself and I went after the guy alone. I knew he was a serial rapist and I should have never gone alone but I did and live with it every day of my life. I chased him into this empty parking garage. I had him cornered and was about to make my move but he made his first. He shoved me to the ground. I remember it all. Having my clothes yanked off, the feel, that bastard's laughter. The next thing I knew. I woke up in the hospital about a day later. For a long time I was like you thinking I was useless and not a man. I even almost quit the FBI over it. Then one day, a case brought me to a church. They had all kinds of support meetings and the one I happened to accidentally burst in on. Was a rape support group. I met ten other survivors. One of them was even a man. I never completely recovered but I have learned to live with it." Fornell explained.

"I...I had no idea. I mean you compose yourself so well." Tony rambled.

"Because I got help. From people who understand. I still go to those meetings once a week. Now will you do me, Jethro and most importantly yourself a huge favor and go to at least one support meeting with me?" Fornell requested.

"If I say no will you tell Gibbs and have him force me to go?" Tony asked.

"Well now that you gave me the idea. Yes" Fornell replied.

"Then I guess I have no choice and Tobais thanks. It is good to know that I am not alone." Tony replied.

"Anytime kid" Fornell replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Will Fornell's support group be able to help Tony? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	24. Poison

Gibbs walked through his front door, his house was far too quiet. He had no idea what he was going to do without his boy. He understood why he wouldn't be allowed to visit Tony in the psych ward but that didn't make it any easier. He just hoped Tony would be considered well enough to go home at the seventy-two hour mark. He didn't think he could handle being away from Tony any longer. The one thing he could think of doing without Tony. Was making the house safe for his son. Tony had a definite death wish and no real will to live but he wasn't going to hand Tony the gun and offer to write the note for him. He was going to shower Tony with love and support as long as he could; and either Tony would eventually fight his way back or he would lose his battle. He knew if he went down to the basement he would start drinking and he didn't want to be drunk just in case Tony needed him again or somebody did try to go after Breena. He brought all his knives, guns, and the long heavy ropes that could support Tony enough to make a noose down in his safe in the basement. He always kept his pills locked in the master bathroom medicine cabinet and he had put Tony's in there when Tony first arrived to his home. Tony proofing the house only took about an hour and a half. It wasn't ten and he wasn't even a little tired yet. He was surprised to hear his phone ringing. His heart leaped out of his chest. He was sure it was the hospital calling to say that Tony was dead.

"Hello?"

"Oh thank God, Gibbs!"

"Is everything OK, Jimmy?"

"I ran into Agent Kemp as I was leaving work tonight."

"What did that old rat want?"

"He was handing out fliers warning people about how dangerous Tony was to woman."

"He's still on this Tony was trying to rape his wife thing?"

"Yeah and it makes me crazy. I mean if that idiot had been paying attention to his wife rather than shoving his head up your ass. He would have seen how trashed she was."

"I know, sadly that happens every party Marcia attends with Maynard. One day she is going to end up getting killed or raped for real."

"If Breena ever behaved that way I would take her home right away."

"Yeah well you aren't some brown-nosing bastard."

"The thing I hate most about this though is that Tony is being played as the bad guy."

"I know, did Maynard say anything to you?"

"Yes and it was disgusting."

"What?"

"That Breena was a nice piece of ass, I was going to regret Tony being around her because one day he was going to tear her vag to shreds with his dick and make her useless to me."

"That is disgusting."

"I know"

"I am going to talk to Leon first thing in the morning."

"Thanks Gibbs"

"Hey Tony is my boy. I am not going to let anybody else screw with him."

* * *

><p>The nurse had left the door ajar the last time she was checking on him. A janitor passing by had offered to close it but Tony had turned him down. He would never admit it but he had been terrified of the dark ever since his attack. At least when he was at Gibbs's house he had Gibbs across the hall and nothing could get past Gibbs. God, he missed Gibbs so much. Being away from his dad was going to be the worst part about being locked up in the psych ward. Who knows what Gibbs could get in his head in that time. What if he realized how weak Tony really was and left him behind? The phone by Tony's bed rang. Confused about who would be calling him at almost midnight. He reached over and picked it up off the cradle.<p>

"Hello?"

"Oh hi Junior!"

"D...Dad?"

"I hear their tossing your worthless ass in the loony bin tomorrow."

"Yeah dad they are! Because my father spent my childhood beating me down physically and emotionally."

"I was putting you in your place!"

"By beating the crap out of me and telling me I'd end up in the gutter?!"

"It made you a man didn't it?"

"No the Marine turned federal agent I tackled on the street in Baltimore made me a man!"

"Oh please! His you are my boy and you are an amazing man is how you got raped."

"No! Gibbs's love and support is the reason I didn't die from the heart attack I had last time I talked to you!"

"I wish it had killed you! You are worth more to me dead than alive!

"Go fuck yourself old man!"

"I don't need to I can attract women!"

* * *

><p>Gibbs bolted up in his bed. He had completely forgotten to feed Kate and Ziva. He had fed them the night before and Julian had checked on them that afternoon but Tony liked to try to feed them twice a day. He walked across the hall and quickly found the fish feed on Tony's dresser. He flicked on the light expecting to find Kate and Ziva happily swimming around the fishbowl. What he saw instead, temporarily stopped his breath. Both fish were floating upside down on top of the bowl. No this couldn't be happening. They had to just being playing dead. They were Tony's fish after all. They were just playing dead. They had to be. He walked over to the bowl and shook the container over the bowl. Instead of the brownish fish feed flakes he was expecting. A white powder fell out and into the bowl. Gibbs had to fight to not be sick on the bodies of Tony's fish. He recognized as the poison he put down that time he accidentally brought home old wood that was filled with bugs. Some sick son of a bitch had poisoned Tony's fish!<p>

"Rest in peace girls. I am going to find the monster who did this to you." Gibbs whispered as he moved their tiny bodies onto a tissue.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who killed Tony's fish? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	25. Damning Evidence

Leroy Jethro Gibbs, never thought he would have to call the FBI over dead goldfish. Well he didn't really call the FBI, they would never take him seriously. He called his old friend Fornell. Tobias would help him find the bastard who did this. He could not believe that somebody would poison Tony's goldfish. He was just glad Tony hadn't found the girls. Watching them swim around and knowing they depended on him. Was just about the only thing keeping him going lately. Gibbs laid the two goldfish out on his kitchen table. He dreaded breaking the news to Tony that his fish were dead. He was going to lie and tell Tony that the fish died of natural causes. Knowing that his beloved pets had been poisoned would be too much for Tony's fragile psyche. Unless Fornell needed them. He would keep the fish in his freezer and they would bury them in the backyard with the hamster Kelly had when she was alive and the old cat Shannon had had when they first got married. Almost an hour after he made the call, Fornell let himself in the front door.

"You'd think with so many people after your boy, you'd start locking your doors." Fornell commented.

"I'm a sniper trained in hand to hand combat and Tony is always with me." Gibbs grunted.

"Well now his fish are on a farm upstate because you see yourself as the second coming." Fornell replied.

"I know I need to be safer, it's just a force of habit." Gibbs replied.

"Well lock the door from now on or I will do it for you." Fornell warned.

"Can we just figure out who poisoned the fish." Gibbs grunted.

"Alright first we'll process the scene and then will take them to for autopsies you know the drill." Fornell replied.

"Autopsy?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, I guess that Jimmy kid can do it." Fornell replied.

"OK but I want it to wait until morning." Gibbs replied.

"Why?" Fornell asked.

"I think somebody is after Breena." Gibbs replied.

"Who?" Fornell asked.

"Maynard Kemp" Gibbs replied.

"The guy who said that Tony was going to rape his wife?" Fornell questioned.

"Yes" Gibbs replied.

"Any proof?" Fornell asked.

"He told Jimmy that if he wasn't careful somebody was going to tear Breena's vag up so bad that she would be useless to him." Gibbs explained.

"How did Jimmy hear this?" Fornell asked.

"He was handing out fliers warning people to keep their wives away from Tony because he was a pervert." Gibbs replied.

"Sounds to me like Kemp is the perv." Fornell commented.

"I hope the others I tell feel that way." Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p>Tony buried himself under his covers. He wished that he had enough brain power to just hang up when his dad called him. Who was he kidding. The old man was right. He was the biggest idiot on the face of the earth. He reached his hand out from under the covers and grabbed the business card Fornell had left for him. It was too dark to read anything even above the covers but he knew that the card was for the support group. He wondered if this was a real thing or if Fornell was setting him up for further embarrassment. Fornell was tough like, Gibbs even in his Probie days it was doubtful that Fornell would get raped. He had horrific images of walking into the group and it was just Senior and every person who bullied him when he was growing up and mocking him. He was so tired and just wanted to go to sleep but he feared that his dreams would just be the nightmare he had about Breena. The door to Tony's room flung open. Tony pulled himself out from under the covers expecting it to be a nurse or doctor coming to check on him. Just his luck it was another person he could go his whole life without seeing again, Franklin Sacks.<p>

"Hello weakling!" Sacks greeted.

"Get out of here, Sacks! It's after visiting hours!" Tony warned.

"What you gonna do? Call a five foot tall, one hundred pound nurse to kick me out? Cause Lord knows you are too weak." Sacks taunted.

"I am not weak!" Tony snapped.

"You were raped.' Sacks replied.

"How do you know that?!" Tony demanded.

"Because I am a better agent than you will ever hope to be." Sacks replied.

* * *

><p>Fornell was doing most of the processing work because Gibbs was too busy worrying about Tony. It would be near impossible to get the bowl back to the lab without breaking it or washing the finger prints off. She he tossed the food container into an evidence bag and dusted the front door knob and the one leading to Tony's room. As well as the banister. He was pulling himself up from the floor when he knocked some papers off of the side table. He picked them up and started to look them over. It was mostly private stuff that Tony had written but the last thing he looked at jumped off the page at him.<p>

"Jethro what is this?" Fornell asked handing Gibbs the sheet of paper.

"That is Tony's description of his attackers. I wrote it down in case the police couldn't or wouldn't help him." Gibbs replied.

"Son of a bitch!" Fornell snapped.

"What's wrong Tobias?" Gibbs asked.

"The shorter man is Sacks's college roommate." Fornell snarled.

"Sacks? The guy who hates Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Uh-huh" Fornell replied.

"You don't think he would? No he wouldn't... Would he?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know but I am going to find out!" Fornell snapped.

"Do you need my help?" Gibbs asked.

"No I want to interrogate Franklin not kill him. You can take the evidence and fish bodies back to NCIS." Fornell replied.

"OK but I need to check on Tony first." Gibbs replied.,

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Fornell is on to Sacks and Gibbs is on to Kemp. Kemp won't try anything on Breena until Tony is out of the hospital but when he does it majorly backfires on him. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	26. Sacks Goes Down

The only thing Tony wanted was Gibbs. He wanted his dad to hold him in his arms and reassure him that Senior and Sacks were useless bastards and that he would be OK. He had actually felt safe in the hospital. So of course he had to be kicked in the head and tormented. He didn't know why he was doing it but he was praying for Gibbs to come. It was probably a futile exercise. When had anything he prayed for actually come true lately? He just sat there in his bed, while Sacks stood in the corner and mocked him. Where was security? It was well past visiting hours and Sacks wasn't even on the limited list of people who were allowed to visit him during those hours. That list only included Gibbs, Fornell, Julian and Gloria, and Jimmy and Breena. Why couldn't he just die already. His life had become so filled with hell and betrayal that he couldn't see any beauty and there was no hope. He had told Fornell he would go to the support group and maybe it would help but as soon as it did. The rug would get pulled out from under him again. That's what Fornell didn't understand about his situation. Despite being married to Diane and the rape. The FBI agent had lived a pretty good life and bouncing back seemed to come easy to him. Tony on the other hand had seemingly had an angst target on his back since birth.

"Aw is little baby Tony gonna cry?"Sacks taunted.

"No" Tony lied.

"You know a real Federal Agent wouldn't cry." Sacks teased.

"You don't understand what I've been through." Tony sobbed.

"Yes I do and a real man wouldn't be falling apart like this. He would have beaten the holy hell out of his attackers. Not be crying like an idiot about to be lugged down to the loony bin." Sacks tormented.

"You have never been through anything like this. You have no idea." Tony replied.

"I haven't but my boss has and he isn't a broken little baby doll." Sacks replied.

"How the hell do you know that?! He told me that in confidence." Tony demanded.

"Like I said I am a better agent!" Sacks snapped.

* * *

><p>Gibbs walked down the halls of Bethesda. He had the fish and evidence to drop off at NCIS in his car but his gut was telling him that something was wrong with Tony. He knew that the hospital would have called him if something had gone physically wrong with Tony. On the other hand Tony's mental state was much more difficult to pin point. Only a handful of people in the world could figure him out. The only person at Bethesda who could understand Tony on that level was Dr. Pitt and he was not on that night. He heard talking coming from Tony's room and to his chagrin not the supportive words that Tobias, Julian, and Jimmy would offer. It was cruel and hateful remarks that if Tony were at all himself he would not be taking. He rounded the corner and entered Tony's room to find Sacks standing in front of Tony's bed with an evil grin on his face.<p>

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Gibbs roared grabbing Sacks by the collar.

* * *

><p>Sacks was shocked he was sure that Gibbs had finally realized how worthless Tony really was and had finally cut him loose. Instead here he was pinned against the wall by a former Marine. Gibbs had to be pushing sixty by now. He shouldn't be this strong and capable in a fight. In all the times that the FBI had worked with NCIS, he had never seen Gibbs this angry. He had seen him furious and wanting to kill people before but he had never seen him this angry. It was actually downright terrifying. Gibbs's nostrils were flaring and his eyes were burning with rage. He could feel the older mans grip tightening around his neck. This couldn't be how he died, it just couldn't. Not at the hands of some old psycho because of some weak little piece of garbage. He slammed his fists into Gibbs's stomach. Gibbs kneed him in the crotch and Sacks fell to the floor in pain.<p>

"What is wrong with you?" Sacks asked weakly.

"What's wrong with me?! You were tormenting a man in the hospital!" Gibbs snapped.

"I am not tormenting a man. I am tormenting Tony." Sacks replied.

"Come with me. I am taking you to your boss and we are going to deal with you." Gibbs replied grabbing Sacks and dragging him out of the room and down the hall.

* * *

><p>Fornell hated to think that one of his men was a bad guy. He was sure he picked better people than that but Sacks knew one of Tony's rapists just a little too well. Sacks had never liked Tony and Tobias had overheard him talking about his desire to take him down on multiple occasions. He had hacked into Sacks's phone and sure enough he had contacted Frank several times in the weeks, days, and hours before Tony's attack. The most recent was a few days before. Suddenly the door burst open and Gibbs stormed in dragging a stunned and pained looking Sacks behind him.<p>

"This son of a bitch!" Gibbs roared physically tossing Sacks down to the ground with such force that he tumbled and ended up whacking his head on a desk. Not hard enough to cause an injury but hard enough to knock the younger man senseless for a moment.

"Police brutality! I can have you destroyed!" Sacks snapped.

"Oh yeah call IA and ZNN. I would love for people to hear that you were tormenting a man while he lie in a hospital bed recovering from a suicide attempt." Gibbs replied.

"What the hell is going on?" Fornell demanded.

"You can add accessory to a rape to that list. Franklin you are under arrest." Fornell replied, cuffing Sacks and reading him his rights.

"What proof do you have that I was a part of Tony's assault?" Sacks demanded.

"Oh only this." Fornell replied clicking on his computer mouse.

"Hey Frank man! You still up for the plan! That piece of shit DiNozzo needs to go down. If you are just make sure you and the Lou guy tear his ass good. I want him to cry every time he sits for the rest of his life. He deserves nothing but pain. He is just a spoiled little bastard who doesn't appreciate all that his dad has done for him. Senior is a good man who gave Tony the world but Tony was so greedy. He kept demanding more and more. Finally the poor guy had to cut him off. Anyway Senior hatched a great plan for revenge. He scrubbed his plans for a fancy wedding and made it a weak early at a sketchy motel. So he could say that Tony took the wedding money back. Don't worry though he took all that money and put it towards a luxury honeymoon. He may even take a bit more from that little bastard. If you are still game Tony will be in New York this weekend."

"Dammit! I thought I had erased that!" Sacks hissed.

"Well I got it and you should have known better." Fornell replied.

"Whatever you are just building charges against me. You will probably declare me poisoning those twenty-five cent goldfish as double murder." Sacks scoffed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sacks has been taken down. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	27. Tormentor's Demise

Tony was locked away, in the psych ward. No calls, no visitors, no people coming by, no privacy, no Gibbs. The only thing he didn't mind was that no people could come by or call just to torment him. The incident with Sacks and Senior last night had sent him over the edge. He didn't understand why Sacks hated him so much. He knew that Senior hated him because he wasn't just like him. Their relationship was OK when he a little kid and wanted to be just like daddy but when Tony grew up and decided he didn't want to be a business man. It didn't help that Tony's mom had just died and she was the peacekeeper in the relationship between the DiNozzo men. Tony being a cop, killed the already damaged enough to have Senior cut him out of his will. Senior hated cops because he thought they were out get him. He didn't understand why Sacks hated him though. He had never done anything to him. He wasn't always nice to him but Sacks was always worse. Tony looked out the window, his only view he had to the outside world. He had group therapy in about an hour and a one on one session after that. He had met his therapist when he was admitted that morning. He was a balding man in his fifties. He seemed nice enough but there was something about him that Tony didn't quite trust. Maybe he was just being paranoid. After all he had been through it was difficult to trust people. He hadn't gotten a good nights sleep the night before. So he climbed in his bed and closed his eyes. He only meant to sleep for a few minutes. Without warning he felt a searing pain in his arm. He flung his eyes open and saw Dr. Jay standing over him with a paddle in one hand.

"What?" Tony asked groggily.

"Wake up!" Dr. Jay snapped.

"Oh I am sorry I was just closing my eyes." Tony apologized.

"Well you slept through group!" Dr. Jay snapped.

"Why didn't anybody wake me?" Tony asked.

"Shouldn't you be responsible enough to wake yourself up?" Dr. Jay asked.

"I guess I am sorry." Tony apologized.

"Well get your ass up! It's time for your one on one hour! Though I shouldn't be helping a rapist like you!" Dr. Jay snapped.

"I am not a rapist... I am a rape victim." Tony argued.

"Bullshit! Your co-worker called me today. Apparently you brutally raped his wife and are planning on raping another co-workers wife. You sick old bastard!" Dr. Jay snapped.

"No I would never." Tony rambled.

"Get your ass up now!" Dr. Jay snapped hitting Tony hard in the back of the head with the paddle.

* * *

><p>Gibbs leaned against his desk. Trying his hardest not to be sick from the information he had learned over the course of this day. He had caught Sacks tormenting Tony in his hospital room. When he arrived with Sacks back to the FBI. He learned that Sacks had arranged Tony's rape and Senior had purposefully had a terrible wedding. All so he could make everybody think Tony had screwed him over. As he was arresting him he learned that Sacks had murdered Tony's goldfish. Things only got worse after Gibbs and Fornell drug him down to the FBI's lockup. Apparently Sacks had helped Senior brush over several illegal investments and counts of domestic violence. Now that Sacks was down and Fornell was looking for Senior and Kemp. He could deal with his team and Abby. The elevator door dinged and Abby, McGee and Bishop walked into the squad-room. He discretely placed a call to Vance and seconds later he came down from his office, looking slightly annoyed.<p>

"What is the meaning of this, Jethro?" Vance demanded.

"Yeah! I was in the middle of running samples!" Abby snapped.

"Yeah from a serial killer. I wish we could help with this case but because you have to be all worried about Tony. We can't." McGee replied.

"It doesn't involve kids so I doubt Gibbs cared." Bishop scoffed.

"Enough! You three sit down!" Gibbs snapped.

"Jethro is there a reason you are treating your co-workers this way?" Vance asked.

"I think these three would be better off telling you why they mistreated Tony so badly." Gibbs replied.

"We have not!" Bishop snapped.

"Yeah Tony hasn't been here in weeks." McGee added.

"Jethro you better explain yourself." Vance ordered.

"I think this could explain it!" Gibbs snapped putting a video up on the big screen from his computer. The video was security camera footage Fornell and Jimmy had helped him get. That showed McGee tripping Tony and McGee. Bishop, and Abby cornering Tony.

"Wow I am sorry Jethro. I can't believe I missed this." Vance apologized.

"I am sorry if I wasn't so tired and stressed with all of Tony's issues. I would have said something sooner." Gibbs apologized.

"Agents McGee and Bishop and Miss. Scuito how do you explain yourselves?" Vance asked.

"Tony robbed his dad and ruined his wedding!" McGee yelled.

"Then he staged being raped and drained his credit cards, to make himself look like the victim." Bishop added.

"Ironic because he is the rapist! He raped Kemp's poor wife and paid the man who nearly attacked his poor step-mother!" Abby cried.

"Even if that is true, this is no way to treat a co-worker. All three of you are suspended until I decide what to do with you." Vance replied.

"What?!" McGee cried.

"That is so unfair!" Abby snapped.

"My husband is a lawyer! I will take this whole agency down!" Bishop snapped.

* * *

><p>It took nine security guards to drag McGee, Abby, and Bishop out of the bullpen and out of the building. After dealing with those idiots and Sacks all day. Gibbs just wanted to go home and go to bed but he had one more person to deal with. Fornell had found DiNozzo Senior staying at the fanciest hotel in DC and Gibbs had to take him down. He sped down the road. When he arrived to the hotel he didn't bother with a valet, he just parked his car, jumped out, flashed his badge and demanded Senior's room number, once he had it, he took the stairs two at a time to the top floor. He pounded on the door and yelled until Senior answered.<p>

"You son of a bitch!" Gibbs growled.

"It's good to see you to Agent Gibbs." Senior slurred.

"You gave your son a heart-attack!" Gibbs snapped.

"And you saved that waste of skin." Senior smirked.

"Yes because I care!" Gibbs yelled slapping Senior on the face.

"Why? He is a worthless, greedy, lying rapist?" Senior asked.

"I know you arranged a crap wedding just to make Tony look bad!" Gibbs yelled.

"No he robbed me and paid somebody to traumatize my wife. I am glad he was raped." Senior taunted.

"You son of a bitch!" Gibbs growled punching Senior hard in the stomach. Senior fell to the ground but quickly got back up. He punched Gibbs in the face, Gibbs tried to grab Senior's neck but he ran off towards the back of the hotel room. Gibbs finally corned him on the balcony, Senior shoved Gibbs and Gibbs shoved back, Senior slipped and started to fall over the rail. Gibbs tried to help him but his palms were sweaty with rage. Senior flipped of the rail and crashed to the ground below. It was a thirty story drop onto concrete. Gibbs didn't need Ducky to tell him that Anthony DiNozzo Senior was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Senior is dead and since it was an accident Gibbs won't get in any trouble. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	28. Spare Me

When Anthony DiNozzo Senior's body came into NCIS it sparked a lively debate around the office. Had the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs finally been brought down or would he once again manage to get off scotch free? For the most part he didn't care there were always debates about such matters when an agent made such a mistake. Not that Gibbs would call it a mistake. The only mistake was that he didn't shoot that old bastard years ago. The only thing that really hurt him was that his team and Abby, were angry with him for killing an innocent man. An innocent man whose wife had been nearly raped on their wedding day. It was all lies to make Senior look like the innocent victim to an ungrateful, scheming son. Upstairs Leon was making calls and having conferences to debate the fate of Gibbs's career. Meanwhile Gibbs was down in autopsy while Ducky worked on Senior's body.

"What's the verdict, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"His blood alcohol level is extremely high. More than twice the legal limit. I am not surprised that he fell of the balcony. I am however surprised that he could even walk." Ducky explained.

"The hotel reeked of alcohol" Gibbs commented.

"I suppose the elder Anthony DiNozzo never quit the lifestyle of booze and woman." Ducky replied.

"I was aware of that. I was just hoping that he had quit tormenting his only child." Gibbs replied.

"I was so hoping that Senior had grown-up. I just wish I had not fallen for the lies that were spread about our Anthony. Before he ended up in the situation he is currently in." Ducky replied.

"I am just glad you came around." Gibbs replied.

"I am sure the others will learn the truth eventually." Ducky assured.

"They know the truth, the question is whether or not they will believe it." Gibbs grunted.

"Unfortunately they are all extremely hard-headed." Ducky sighed.

"So how did this bastard die?" Gibbs questioned pointing to Senior's body.

"I am ruling his death alcohol related. The acting forensic specialist said that security footage showed you fighting Senior but also attempting to save him. I do not think you will get murder charges but you could be looking at manslaughter and a few years in prison." Ducky explained.

"So this bastard tortures his son for years and destroys his life but I am the one who could be going to prison?" Gibbs asked.

"I am afraid so Jethro. The world is a cruel and unfair place I am afraid." Ducky replied.

"I just hope Tony doesn't go down with me." Gibbs replied nervously.

* * *

><p>All Tony wanted to do was call Gibbs and beg him to bail him out of the psych ward. By now it was obvious Dr. Jay was going to make his time in the psych ward hell. He had Tony in tears five minutes into the session. When a passing nurse asked what was going on. Dr. Jay said that Tony and him were just "working through somethings". The nurse smiled sympathetically and walked away. Leaving Tony back with his newest tormentor.<p>

"Tony?" A voice whispered.

"Brad? What are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"I am checking on a patient." Dr. Pitt replied.

"Who?" Tony asked.

"You" Dr. Pitt replied.

"But I am not due for a check for another two weeks." Tony commented.

"Shh" Dr. Pitt whispered.

"Oh" Tony replied.

"Well let's get you checked out." Dr. Pitt replied placing the stethoscope on Tony's chest.

"How do they sound?" Tony asked.

"You actually sound pretty congested I am going to go and see about getting you transferred back to the Pulmonary and Cardiology ward." Dr. Pitt replied.

* * *

><p>Gibbs nervously shifted in the chair in front of the director's desk. He felt like a kid who had been called up to the principal's office. Except instead of risking getting a detention or suspended. He was looking at the possibility of LEO's taking him away in handcuffs. Ducky was right he probably wouldn't be charged with murder but he had pretty good manslaughter evidence against him. After what felt like a lifetime, director Vance walked into the room and sat down across from him.<p>

"I have good and bad news for you Agent Gibbs. Which would you like first?" Vance stated.

"Good I suppose." Gibbs replied.

"The good news is after reviewing the hotel's security footage. We have determined you did not shove DiNozzo Senior off of the balcony." Vance explained.

"But I shoved him." Gibbs replied.

"Yes but the slowed down footage shows him catching himself only to immediately trip over an untied shoelace." Vance explained.

"So am not looking are murder or manslaughter charges?" Gibbs asked.

"No at worst you will get probation but legal seems to think that you will be able to walk away with community service and anger management courses." Vance explained.

"What about my employment with NCIS?" Gibbs asked.

"It is intact unless you would like to resign in light of your teammates behavior." Vance replied.

"I will stay with the agency. At least for a while." Gibbs replied.

"Excellent" Vance replied.

"I almost forgot there is more good news for you." Vance replied.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Sacks is looking at least fifty years in prison and they don't even have all the charges yet and Lou and Frank have both been arrested. All three are being held without bond." Vance explained.

"Please tell me those bastards are looking at serious jail time as well?" Gibbs asked.

"Lou held a police officer at gun-point and Frank shoved a disabled child off a side-walk running from the cops. Those charges along with physically and sexually assaulting a federal agent. They will be lucky to get out in this lifetime." Vance explained.

"So what's the bad news then?" Gibbs asked.

"I just received a call from Bethesda, Agent DiNozzo is being treated for pneumonia." Vance replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Senior is dead and his drunkenness was the killer not Gibbs, Lou, Frank, and Sacks are all looking at life in prison. That just leaves Kemp but he will be going down soon. What about Tony will he survive the pneumonia? Is he even really sick or is Dr. Pitt just protecting his friend? This story will be ending soon there are only two or three more chapters left. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading**.


	29. Parking Garage Hell

For the first time since his suicide attempt Tony sat at his desk at NCIS. Gibbs was relieved when he got to Bethesda the night before. Tony's pneumonia turned out to just be mild congestion. Dr. Pitt had lied and said that Tony had pneumonia and needed to be treated by him in a regular hospital room. When in reality all he needed as a few good slaps on the back and a treatment or two from the nebulizer that was in Tony's overnight pack. The reason Dr. Pitt had lied and brought Tony down for treatment was that just his luck Tony had been placed under the care of an abusive doctor. Apparently this doctor Jay who seemed like a gentle and harmless middle-aged man. Was instead an abuser and had a history of abusing his patients but always got away with it because his uncle was on the board of directors. When Brad checked Tony's file and saw that he was under this doctors care. He stormed to the psych ward and demanded to check Tony's breathing immediately. He had claimed to hear severe congestion and took Tony for a chest x-ray which showed mild congestion. Which was normal for Tony when he was stressed out in any way. Brad had told the doctors and nurses in the psych ward that Tony had mild pneumonia and got him moved up to the pulmonary and cardiology ward. The next morning Tony was released to the care of his boss and adoptive father Leroy Jethro Gibbs. where he would remain during his recovery and would only be returned to the psych ward should he attempt suicide again. With his abusive co-workers suspended indefinitely and anybody else in the agency who had joined the Facebook page placed on suspension until they completed sensitivity training. Leon had called Gibbs in to head up a make-shift MCRT team. Unless of course Tony's position was too poor for him to leave his side. When he explained the situation to Leon. The director proudly informed Gibbs that he had just found the new Major Case Response Team's Senior Field Agent. As long as Gibbs was with Tony he was fine. A little after noon Tony looked down at his computer clock then looked back up at his new team. Making direct eye contact with his beloved Senior Field Agent.

"Alright people! Great morning! Take lunch! Meet in the gym for field training at thirteen hundred and fifteen sharp!" Gibbs barked.

"Yes boss!" The two novice agents called in unison.

"Gonna grab a bite at the diner Boss?" Tony asked.

"Almost every day for twenty years now Tony." Gibbs replied.

"May I come along?" Tony asked.

"Of course you can but your buying." Gibbs teased.

"But of course it would be my treat." Tony assured

* * *

><p>Breena made her way across the NCIS parking garage. She loved days when her dad would give her an extended lunch break and she could surprise Jimmy with a lunch date. It made her day if she could sit across from him all three meals of the day. Even if lunch was just sandwiches , apples, and veggie sticks at Jimmy's work desk. In three months there wouldn't be much spontaneity anymore. Lunch dates would depend on if little baby Palmer was awake and up to going out. Another advantage to working with her father was that she would be able to take her baby to work with her. She couldn't have it around the embalming fluid but her dad was converting a closet into a small nursery for the baby to use during the day. She shuddered when she passed Agent Kemp's care. She was horrified that he had accused Tony of raping his wife and then spread his lies to Tony' therapist. At least now Tony was out of the hospital, back to work, and according to Jimmy getting along great with the two new agents on Gibbs's team. Agents Tucker and Fredrick were at the top of their class in FLETC, Tucker was valedictorian in high school and top twenty from his class at Brown University and Frederick had served as a Navy Seal for two years and had received a letter of recommendation from not only Sam Hanna from the LA office and SecNav Porter but also President Obama himself. They were also huge movie buffs and despite their major accomplishments practically worshiped Tony. Sacks, Frank, and Lou were all in prison and looking at long sentences, Abby, McGee, and Bishop were all suspended and probably going to lose their jobs, and Senior was dead from his own stupidity and greed and would hopefully soon be forgotten. That just left Kemp who had no real evidence against him but Breena was praying he would slip up soon and end up locked away with the other bastards. He had always made her uncomfortable. At first she thought she was just being paranoid but then at the same Christmas party that Kemp's wife got drunk and accused Tony of attacking her. Was the same party where Kemp yanked her by her arm and told her that if she ever wanted a real man he was discrete. Ever since that day she had avoided him at all costs. She never told Jimmy about this because she didn't want him to feel like he couldn't trust one of his co-workers. Breena turned into a section of the garage that was notorious for its poor lighting. She heard footsteps behind her and tried to pick up her pace but it was too late. A hand grabbed her arm and another cupped over her mouth.<p>

"Listen to me little Lady, whether you love or hate what is going to happen. You blame this on Agent Anthony DiNozzo." A threatening voice warned, Breena felt him reach down and start to yank off her jeans. She was instantly relieved that Jimmy had insisted she take self-defense classes. Even thought they wouldn't do much good now with her six month pregnant belly. She kicked her attacker in the leg with the back of her foot. Her attacker was unfazed. The next thing she tried was to try to twist herself away from the attacker by now he had her underwear off too. He threw her hard on the ground. Before starting to remove his own pants. The attacker fell to his knees and started to force himself inside of her. She tried to close her eyes but they wouldn't move, she couldn't move at all. It was like her whole body was paralyzed.

"Please just don't hurt my baby." Breena pleaded.

* * *

><p>Tony walked through the parking garage. He was still going with Gibbs to the diner but director Vance needed to have a quick word with Gibbs in his office. Tony figured he would go and wait for Gibbs in the car. So they could leave as soon as the meeting was over. From the corner of his eye Tony caught a small commotion. He turned and saw a masked man standing over a tall, blond woman. He got closer and realized the woman was Breena and the man was raping her. Tony ran over and pulled the attacker off of Breena. He threw the man to the ground and swiftly kicked him in the side. The man jumped up and pushed Tony down. Tony kicked the man in the chest. For a moment the man was stunned but then grabbed Tony by the throat forced him to the ground, choking him, and slamming his head on the ground. Tony fought and kicked as long as he could but he felt himself losing consciousness. The last thing he heard before the world went black was a gunshot. For a split second of terror, Tony feared that Breena had been shot. Until the searing pain landed in his chest.<p>

* * *

><p>Breena was trying not to cry but that would only give her attacker more power. She just hoped that this bastard wouldn't hurt her baby. Bad enough this bastard was hurting her but her child didn't deserve to suffer and it would kill Jimmy if they both got hurt or worse. The attacker had put his dick in her vagina but he hadn't penetrated her yet. That was about to happen and she knew it when suddenly he was yanked away from her. She looked up and saw Tony shoving the monster to the ground and kicking him in the chest but then the attacker jumped up and started attacking Tony. They fought for a while but then the attacker started choking Tony and slamming his head into the ground. Even then Tony fought but the attacker won. He stood up, smirked, and then pulled out his gun and shot Tony in the chest. Still unable to move Breena started to scream. Seconds later Gibbs came running gun drawn. He noticed the attacker standing over Breena his pants around his ankles and penis erect. Gibbs fired his gun and the attackers man part fell off and landed beside Breena who started gagging and crying. Gibbs ran over to her and moved her away.<p>

"You have to help him!" Breena cried.

"No! He was going to rape you!" Gibbs snapped.

"No Tony!" Breena cried.

"Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"He beat and shot Tony in the chest!" Breena cried.

"Dammit!" Gibbs snapped.

Gibbs carefully placed Breena on the floor of the garage and ran over to his son. Tony was sprawled out on the floor. Blood was pouring from his chest. Gibbs knelt down beside him and started putting force down on his son's chest.

"Breena!" Gibbs called.

"What is it Gibbs?" Breena asked.

"Call 911! order two ambulances! One for you and one for Tony!" Gibbs called.

"On it!" Breena called back.

"Come on Tony! Don't you dare die on me!" Gibbs ordered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Will Tony and Breena be OK? There are only two chapters left after this. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	30. He Died A Hero

Gibbs's hands were red from blood... Tony's blood. Kemp had shot his boy, he had attacked Breena and shot his baby boy. He turned his head and saw Breena with her knees drawn to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. He wondered exactly how much harm had been done to her. How far that bastard had gotten. If he had damaged her baby in any way. A few minutes before Breena had announced that she had called three ambulances one for her, one for Tony, and one for Kemp. Gibbs didn't even know if Kemp was alive and personally he didn't think that bastard deserved an ambulance but Breena had done the right thing. After calling the ambulances, she had pulled herself into her current position. He didn't know how anybody had found out but staff members were starting to file into the garage. Jimmy ran up and fell down beside Breena. She grabbed his arms and pulled him into a tight hug. Jimmy returned the hug and kept whispering that it would be OK. Somebody came up and handed Gibbs their jacket and Ducky was going around checking the patients. He really had to work to help Kemp who was rapidly losing blood and only barely alive. Ten minutes later the ambulances arrived. Tony was loaded up first. The paramedics practically had to pry him from Gibbs but they did allow the former marine to ride in the ambulance with his son. Kemp was loaded up around the same time as Tony but Ducky had no problem stopping rendering aid. One of the paramedics said that Kemp would probably die. Good, Gibbs thought before focusing his attention on Breena. The medics were beside her and Jimmy was recounting the events for his wife and had mentioned that she was six months pregnant at least fifty times now. They loaded Breena onto a stretcher and Jimmy practically dove into the ambulance beside his wife. Kemp's departed first, then Tony's, then Breena's. As the ambulance sped towards Bethesda, Gibbs slipped his blood stained hand into Tony's.

"You have to fight son. I know it hurts but you have to fight. You have never given up on me before don't do it now. Just fight and I will be by your-side every step of recovery." Gibbs pleaded.

* * *

><p>Julian had woken up that morning with a feeling of dread. All morning he feared that it would be bad news for one of his patients but so far he had no knew patients and all the existing ones were either improving of the same. Around one he was sitting at his desk eating his lunch. When he heard his phone ring, it was Gibbs. Instantly he knew what the bad news was, Tony was in trouble. The last Julian heard Tony had been abused by his therapist and Dr. Pitt had spared him and he would be home the next morning. Sure enough he answered the phone and was given terrible news. He hung up and told his receptionist that he would be out the rest of the day. As he raced out of the office he frantically dialed Gloria's number.<p>

"Julian? It's the middle of the work day."

"Gloria, Tony's been shot and it doesn't look good."

"Oh Julian I am so sorry."

"Just meet me at Bethesda.

* * *

><p>Gibbs shifted on the couch in the surgical waiting room of Bethesda. It had been two hours since Tony had been rushed back to the operating room. He knew by the grim looks on the surgeons faces that Tony's chances were not great. At least he had Gloria, Julian, and Fornell had come to wait with him. Jimmy was at Bethesda as well but he was on a different floor with Breena. Waiting to find out if their baby would be OK or not. Ducky was waiting with Jimmy and Breena and Leon had to deal with stuff back at the office but before he left he spoke with Gibbs. It looked like Kemp was going to pull through after all but he would have no real quality of life. He would spend the rest of his life peeing in a bag in prison. It was another hour before a surgeon came out asking for the family of Tony DiNozzo. Gibbs stood and followed him to a more private area. Where he received the worst news he had gotten in years. His beloved Tony had not survived the operation. He stumbled back to where Julian and Gloria and Fornell were waiting.<p>

"How is he Jethro?" Fornell asked.

"He's gone." Gibbs cracked.

"No! Tony can't be dead. He just can't." Julian sobbed.

* * *

><p>Jimmy held Breena's hand as tightly as he could without breaking any bones. She had already suffered enough that day. Having been raped by Kemp. The poor thing didn't even realize how bad the attack was until the she got to the hospital. She was in such shock. That she didn't even realize that he had actually made penetration. He had done something to her that only Jimmy had the right to do and even he had to get her permission first. She had cried all afternoon and Jimmy had just wanted to hug her and never let go. At least so far their baby boy was hanging on. He had been through a big shock and the doctors were questioning if he would survive but was holding his own. The phone by Breena's bed rang and Jimmy reached over to answer.<p>

"Hello?"

"Jimmy"

"Gibbs, is Tony out yet?"

"He's out of surgery but he... he, Tony didn't make it."

"Oh Gibbs I am so sorry."

"Thanks kid, by the way how is Breena?"

"Traumatized but I am not going to let that bastard win. I am going to be by her side through everything and make sure she gets the best help possible."

"She is lucky to have you."

"No I am lucky to have her and I am lucky that bastard didn't kill our baby."

"Your baby survived?"

"So far."

* * *

><p>Julian could not believe it his best friend in the world was dead. The man who had taught him to never judge a book by its cover and the true meaning of strength, was dead and gone. He would never see Tony again. Never again would the goofy Italian chase his sons around the backyard. There would be no more holiday dinners where Uncle Tony entertained the little ones at the kids table. No more late night talks, no more Tony showing up with an everything pizza and six-pack of beer after finding out that Julian had lost a patient. It had all been taken away in an instant. Tony had suffered more than any human being should in his life. Especially the last few months but he still stepped in and saved Breena from her attacker. Paying the ultimate price for his heroics. Julian looked at Gibbs who was rocking back and forth on the floor with tears in his blue eyes.<p>

"I am so sorry Gibbs." Julian apologized.

"Thanks Julian, I loved him so much." Gibbs replied.

"So did I, he made me the man I am today." Julian replied.

"Me too." Gibbs replied.

"To think his own father destroyed him." Julian replied.

"Senior was pure trash and unlike Tony he will be forgotten." Gibbs replied.

"I am glad that bastard is dead and the others are going to suffer forever." Julian replied.

"Me too" Gibbs replied.

"I hope that they get ten times worse than they treated Tony, in prison." Julian replied.

"Don't worry they will especially Kemp." Gibbs assured.

"Let's not talk about them let's honor Tony." Julian suggested.

"Good idea kid." Gibbs replied.

"He overcame everything." Julian replied.

"And always kept a smile on his face." Gibbs added.

"Even after the hell he endured the past few months. He still was brave and strong. No matter what his says." Julian replied.

"He saved Breena from that bastard." Gibbs replied.

"Without even thinking about it. He kept fighting to the very end to save an innocent victim. Even though nobody saved him." Julian added.

"He died a hero." Gibbs finished.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tony is gone but at least nobody can hurt him anymore. Final chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	31. Epilogue: Healing

Tony's funeral was a much larger affair than Gibbs anticipated. Abby, McGee, and Bishop were banned from attending the service. So Gibbs was just expecting it to be himself, Ducky, Leon, Fornell, Dr. Pitt and Julian and Gloria. To his surprise nearly every agent who hadn't been apart of the anti-Tony society, attended the service. There were several cops from the police departments Tony had worked for. He spotted people gathered in a small group talking with English accents that Gibbs guessed were Tony's family from the Paddington side. Leon had brought his children, apparently Jared and Kayla wanted to say one last goodbye to their Uncle Tony. Julian had brought his kids as well for the same reason and even the youngest Wilford baby Tony seemed to be pained by the loss. Gibbs was surprised and relieved to see Jimmy and Breena in attendance. Breena sat in a wheel-chair to minimize the stress on her body and the baby. She had an injured back but would be OK in time and the baby was jarred but as long as Breena took it easy would be able to deliver her son healthy and full-term. Half-way through the service, the reverend called Gibbs up to deliver the eulogy.

"Today we gather to say goodbye to Antony Dimitri DiNozzo or as most of us knew him Tony. A strong and heroic man. A man who in fact is being buried today because he sacrificed his life to save an innocent woman from her rapist. For these actions and just the way he lived his life he should be remembered and honored every day. What most of you don't know is what exactly happened to Tony in the final months of his far too brief life. I won't go into detail of what happened but I will summarize for you. Tony was lied to and robbed by his father and while trying to work out a way back home to Washington from New York, he was beaten and raped by two attackers. When he returned home he was betrayed by too many co-workers including is own teammates and a woman who him and I thought we could trust. Naturally he felt lost and felt no need to continue living. After a suicide attempt he was mistreated in the hospital but was thankfully saved by his good friend Dr. Brad Pitt. He was finally starting to heal when he was shot and killed. Even in the midst of all this pain and betrayal he never gave up the good fight and desire to protect and serve. We should all take notice of that and try our hardest to live that way. I have just spoke more than I have probably in my whole life because Tony's story needs to be told. There is so much more I want to say but I don't think I can hold back my tears much longer, thank you." Gibbs spoke.

* * *

><p>It was a Saturday about two months after Tony's funeral. Jimmy was picking up groceries for an Italian dinner for himself and Breena. When he received a frantic call from Ed. He had rushed Breena to the hospital. She was in labor. Jimmy abandoned his cart and rushed to his wife's delivery room. While Breena was using the rest-room. He stepped out and called Ducky, Gibbs, and Julian. Who all promised to get to the hospital as soon as they could. A little after ten o'clock that night the first cries of his first-born child, a son were heard.<p>

"Oh he's perfect." Breena cooed.

"He is." Jimmy concurred.

"I am so glad my attack didn't harm him." Breena replied.

"I am glad your attacker didn't hurt you worse." Jimmy added.

"I don't know if I will be ready in six weeks. I may need longer." Breena commented.

"Take as long as you need. I dealt with my urges by myself for years. I can do it for a few more months or as long as you need." Jimmy assured.

"You are too good to me." Breena replied.

"You deserve it." Jimmy explained.

"Let's think about something else. Let's focus on our little guy." Breena suggested.

"Good idea, what do you propose we name our son?" Jimmy asked.

"I want to name him for his savior." Breena commented.

"Anthony" Jimmy replied.

"Anthony Gibbs Palmer" Breena replied.

"I love it." Jimmy replied.

* * *

><p>It took a long time and their were still days that Gibbs struggled with getting out of bed. After losing his second child. He had lost both his children to murder. The cruelest way a life could end in his opinion anyway. He went off the deep end for a while but with the help and guidance of Julian, Ducky, Jimmy, and Fornell. A year of hell had passed but the trial was finally over. The charges against Kemp that were unknown to Gibbs until the trial horrified him. Kemp having telling Breena to lie and say that Tony had raped her. How he had plans of murdering Jimmy to keep Breena quiet. The two hundred year sentence he was handed didn't seem like enough for his behavior. Sacks got a hundred and fifty years and Frank and Lou got triple life sentences plus an extra fifty tacked on. The investigation had shown that they had plans of blowing up NCIS Head Quarters and placing false evidence that Tony had committed the crime as revenge for his co-workers ill-treatment. At least now they were locked up and would never get out. Except for Kemp that is. Who had been killed in prison shortly after Breena gave birth. Apparently Director Vance's son played soccer with the son of the warden of Kemp's prison and Leon saw to it. That Kemp's cellmate was a man serving a life sentence for murdering the man who had raped his wife and killed their unborn daughter. Resulting in his wife's suicide. The only witness a guard who was traumatized by witnessing his sister be molested by a police officer in an alleyway as they walked home. As for Breena she would be haunted for the rest of her life by her attack but the birth of her son and the unconditional love of her husband helped her to heal. Jimmy quit NCIS after Tony's death and Breena's attack and took a job with Breena's dad. Julian and Gloria moved with their kids back to Rhode Island to be closer to Julian's family and open a clinic around there. So parents of sick kids wouldn't have to travel so far to get their children the proper treatment. Leon was still director of NCIS but he had really cracked down on bullying and abuse between employees. Ducky had retired and was helping Gibbs emotionally through the trial. Fornell was still with the FBI but he had taken a job with internal affairs. So he could take down people like Sacks from inside. As for Gibbs he had quit NCIS. Leon had offered a promotion but Gibbs couldn't trust anybody anymore. Now days he built custom furniture and nic-nacs. Business wasn't booming but he made a decent amount of money and he had his retirement money to live off of and to fund his business. He would have to take a break from building though. It was his turn to work on the memoir he was working on with Julian, Fornell, and Jimmy about Tony's final months. Fornell had worked on the story last and to everybody's surprise had revealed the story of his rape. Hoping that if other male victims of rape read this. They would see that they weren't alone and hopefully not feel the loneliness that Tony felt. With any luck his courage would spare others from the suicidal thoughts and tendencies that Tony had. Julian had the book first and he documented his friendship with Tony and Tony's childhood. Gibbs would cover the final months and his mission for justice for his boy. Jimmy would get the book last and he would tell of Breena's attack and Tony's heroics.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>FIN<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's it. What do you think. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks to everybody who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed. One last time please review.**


End file.
